


授权翻译——Moment of Impact

by AngelaQTsai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaQTsai/pseuds/AngelaQTsai
Summary: 原作来自https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba已获得太太授权翻译斯哈亲情向文，纯清水文！轻微AU，从凤凰社结束的暑假开始，至战争结束，斯哈以外其他人物情节与原著基本一致，作者另外创作了第八年，也十分有意思这篇文章是我读过斯哈性格与原著最贴切的斯哈纯亲情向文，希望大家喜欢
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

第1章·改变的开始 

五年级结束后的夏天过去了几乎一半，而哈利大多数时间都是在女贞路房子里他的卧室读书度过的。意料之中，徳思礼一家在国王十字车站被穆迪威胁了之后，不再经常找哈利的麻烦了，而是尽可能的远离哈利。哈利不经常离开房子，除非是去给花园除草（唯一一件佩妮姨妈坚持要求他做的户外的家务）或是每隔一段时间去费格太太拜访一下。由于除了惯常的做饭和打扫房子，他实在没什么事情可以做了，哈利让海德薇给他的朋友们送了信，希望朋友们给他推荐点有意思的东西阅读。他实在需要一些别的东西来分散他的注意力，好不再一直想着神秘事务司，不再一直想着那个预言，不再一直想着小天狼星。在明白了为什么每一个夏天他都不得不呆在徳思礼这之后，孤独和厌倦似乎没有从前那么难以忍受了，而他也不再把这些放在心上了。

赫敏急切地抓住了这个能够帮助他的机会。海德薇几乎是立刻就回来了，还带着一本极重的书：霍格沃兹，一段校史。哈利在拆开包装的一瞬间几乎就要笑了出来，赫敏已经连续五年坚持不懈的向他和罗恩推荐这本书了。他在一周之内就将这本书读完了，发现它似乎以一种无趣的方式吸引着别人。大多数内容他已经知道了，但他仍找到了几个惊喜。他好奇赫敏是否读到了1344年小精灵反抗的那一段，好奇韦斯莱双胞胎们是否发现了通往北塔瞭望台的秘密楼梯。

第一本书才刚读到一半，他就收到了罗恩用海德薇给他送来的第二本书。在拆开罗恩给他寄的：完美的级长：霍格沃兹闪耀的群星时，他忍不住嘴角上扬。随着书一起寄来的一张纸条上写着：在珀西的旧卧室里找到了它，知道你一定会喜欢的，注意到里面一个字也没有提到罗恩·韦斯莱。埃罗，韦斯莱家的猫头鹰，在海德薇回来几个小时后，带着金妮提供的书出现了。“普威特外祖母的日记，”金妮写道，“从她开始上霍格沃兹时写的，完全没有使用魔法。别告诉妈妈！”哈利把这本书留在他床头，当他觉得别的书过于乏味时他会拿起来随意翻开几页来读。他很快就意识到金妮和罗恩的外祖母更像弗莱德和乔治，而不是茉莉。帕西瓦尔·普威特永远不会知道他被什么砸中了！我们刚刚吃完午饭，站在大礼堂里，他的肚子忽然开始隆隆作响，而且开始很大声的放屁。他的脸一直红到了发根，然后抱着肚子跑出了房间。莫德·哈里斯笑得实在太厉害了以至于她几乎哼出了声……

他的朋友们，哈利注意到，都十分小心的没有给他寄任何太深奥、太黑暗或者太压抑的东西。没有任何关于大脑封闭术的书，没有任何关于黑魔法历史的书，没有任何关于伏地魔的书。

伏地魔

那个预言。他的朋友们丝毫不知道那个预言讲了什么。他知道他总是要告诉他们的，这是他欠他们的。但他找不到合适的词，找不到足够的勇气…也许，等到大家再一次聚到一起的时候，他会能够告诉他们。告诉他们，他们是一个注定要死或成为杀人凶手的人的朋友。但他没法把这些写在信里，没法用猫头鹰传达这个消息…

他摇了摇头，从他房间的窗户向外注视着，窗户外能够看到女贞路外面的样子。整齐的一排排房子，完美无瑕的草坪，甚至没有一片叶子在不该在的地方。快要到晚餐时间了，弗农姨父很快就会回家了。哈利已经读完了霍格沃兹，一段校史并且寄还给了赫敏。海德薇在他给她那个沉重的包裹的时候狠狠的瞪了他一眼。赫敏又寄给了他神奇的我，吉德罗·洛哈特的自传。哈利已经读了不少了，正准备开始读一段关于洛哈特在美国遇到了一只叫做“大脚”的生物的故事。他叹了口气，合上了书。记起来他今天还没给路边的花坛除草和浇水，即使这是佩妮姨妈的花园，弗农姨父也一定会注意到的。最好还是赶紧开始着手——弗农姨父喜欢看见他在干活的样子。假如他现在开始干的话，他的姨父下班回来的时候肯定就会看到他满身是汗筋疲力尽的样子了。说不定他会因此开心一整晚上。

三十分钟之后，哈利站在了到他手肘那么高的百日菊和柠檬香蜂草丛中。奇怪的是，他并不是特别讨厌这一项工作，反而认为这项工作让他想起了在斯普劳特教授班上上草药课的感受。当他走到一处尤其茂盛的薄荷草地的时候，很多件事一同发生了。

一只原本藏在薄荷草丛里的毛发灰亮的猫忽然跳了起来，伴随着一声刺耳的“喵”，吓到了哈利。这时，一声响亮的“咔”在哈利身后某个地方回响开来，哈利的伤疤忽然爆发出一阵疼痛。他紧紧抱着他的额头，跌跌撞撞的向街道上走去，却被花坛的边绊倒了，在马路上摔了个四脚朝天。仿佛所有事情都在这一时刻发生，弗农姨父单位的车开到了他面前，撞到并且碾过了哈利。车子在撞到了一棵树后嘎的一声急停了下来。

哈利听到了喊叫声，还有很多向他跑过来的脚步声。

“哈利！哈利…噢天啊…”

“比尔？”哈利低声含糊的问道。他的左手还在他的头上，但是头上的疼痛已经被双腿更加剧烈的疼痛和右胳膊上湿而难受的感觉取代了。

“躺着别动，哈利”比尔·韦斯莱低声说道，“不要移动。救援马上就来了。”

“腿好疼，”哈利几乎难以抑制的呻吟道。他的伤疤跳动着，他能感觉到（又或是听到？）一阵黑色的风和一个冰冷的声音。“波特？那很疼吗？”声音消失了，他的疼痛也减弱了。

咔！

“比尔！发生什么了？”第二个声音说道。两外一个人在他身边跪下来了。

“把这个裹在他身上，”一个不熟悉的女性的声音说道。

哈利在有人将什么东西强行绕在了他腿上的时候呻吟了一声。发生了什么？

“不要移动他，等邓布利多来。”

“莱姆斯？”哈利问道，挣扎着想要坐起来。不知怎么的，哈利觉得知道了他曾经的教授，他父亲的朋友在这，让他感到好了一些。

一个女人的尖叫再一次吓到了他，他猛地向声音的来源地转过了头。

“冷静，哈利，那只是你的姨妈。比尔，有人得去对付一下那些麻瓜。”推搡的声音开始变多，一些模糊但是隐约有些熟悉的面孔闯进了哈利的视线，哈利想那些大概是徳思礼一家在女贞路的邻居们。

一个路过的人停下车来企图看看究竟什么导致了这里的骚动。轮胎与地板摩擦发出的刺耳的声音和车门砰地被关上的声音几乎盖过了两个巫师幻影移行来到这里发出的两下咔的声音。

袍子外面穿着长长的绿色斗篷的阿不思·邓布利多，现在在哈利身旁弯下腰来。比尔开始将所有的看热闹的邻居赶走，并向他们保证情况得到了有效控制，并且他们会将哈利直接送去医院。某个固执的人执意要等救护车到了才愿意离开，于是比尔站在了那个女人和哈利之间，灵巧地挡住了那个女人的视线，使她看不到此时校长正尝试将哈利的手从头上拿下来。但是哈利抓得更紧了。

“哈利！他…?”

哈利摇了摇头。“是刚才，现在消失了。”

“哈利，我们马上就会救你走的，不要紧张。”

“我们如何移动他？”一个低沉的声音问道。哈利轻微的转过头去，但没法将视线聚焦在那个人脸上。

“所有简单的方式恐怕都不行，”邓布利多回答道。“幻影移行和飞路网都会让他伤得更重，而在这里使用一个非法的门钥匙……”

“是目前最好的选择了，”另一个巫师回答道。“除非你想要他坐骑士公车。”哈利对这个提议扮了个鬼脸。“我们中有一个人得和他一起，抱住他以防他到达时受伤。”

“你知道其中的风险的，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多回答道。

斯内普！哈利睁开了眼睛。

“去哪？”他低声含糊地问道。“你们要带我去哪？”

“圣芒戈，”莱姆斯的声音从上方传来。

“不，”邓布利多立刻纠正道。“他不能去那。”

“阿不思，他需要救治！你看看他！我们不能…”

“他如果去那的话这件事会在预言家日报上传个遍的，”邓布利多轻轻的说道。

“那就去霍格沃兹，”斯内普的冷冷的声音说道。“而且要快点，他在不停的失血。”

“这要如何做到？”莱姆斯说。他显然十分沮丧，“我们不可能直接消失在这些麻瓜中间……”

“我们会把他挪到远离人群的地方——那个麻瓜的车里面，”斯内普说。

“但是一边使用门钥匙一边抱着别人…”

“我以前也这么做过。”

“真的没有别的办法了，”邓布利多补充道。“幻影移行的压力会让他的伤口…”他的声音逐渐变小，大家陷入了一小会儿的安静。“哈利？”他问道，“你能听见我说话吗？”

哈利含糊地点了点头。

“斯内普教授会和你一起使用门钥匙去到霍格莫德。你要仔细听他说的，并且按他要求做。”

“你不能…?”即使在现在这种情况下，他的直觉仍告诉他不要相信斯内普。斯内普想让小天狼星死…

“哈利…”邓布利多的脸现在几乎贴着哈利的脸了，而他的声音十分轻柔。“你需要立刻得到救治。斯内普教授是你得到救治的最好的选择。接受他的帮助吧，仔细听他说的。”

邓布利多站了起来，斯内普则蹲下来取代了他的位置。就在斯内普和邓布利多准备起身开始行动的时候，院子外邻居们站的地方来了一辆车，带来了更多的骚动。

“波特，门钥匙启动的时候，你的头必须要和我的身体接触。你必须用意志力紧靠着我——不要思考。我知道这对你来说很难但你必须这么做。不论我去哪你都要和我保持接触。明白了吗？”他以一声如果情况没这么严重准会被认为是冷笑的声音结束了他的话。

“莱姆斯，你会开麻瓜的车，不是吗？”邓布利多安静的问道。

“很久没开过了，不过我想应该可以，”莱姆斯回答道。他急忙走过去操作弗农姨父的车，幸亏那车子还点着火而且可以使用，尽管保险杠和发动机盖上都有相当大的凹痕。

斯内普快速把自己的魔杖递给了受伤的大难不死的男孩。哈利感到他的腿随着斯内普小心翼翼的抱起他然后爬进来汽车的后座而绷紧了。

“小心点血！”弗农姨父在院子里咆哮道，佩妮姨妈则正在安慰他。

邓布利多直接忽视了他并滑进了汽车前排的乘客座椅，将比尔留下来处理麻瓜然后晚一些再幻影移行离开。

“我先去让海格准备好一辆马车，”邓布利多说。“把他带到大门那里，西弗勒斯。城堡的魔法障碍，你知道的…”随着一声轻轻的咔，邓布利多离开了。哈利又一次听到斯内普冰冷的声音。

“你的脑袋，”斯内普说。

哈利却看向了莱姆斯。

“莱姆斯，求你…”他用沙哑着说。他举起了他好的那只手伸向了那个狼人。

“你的脑袋，哈利，”莱姆斯安静地说“靠紧了，我帮比尔处理完那些麻瓜后会立刻去看你的。”

“你或许要给他们施遗忘咒，”斯内普说。正处于一个可耻的姿势（头和肩膀都在魔药教授的腿上）的哈利觉得他听起来为这件将要发生的事感到开心。

“把弗农姨父的车送回去，”哈利咬着牙说道，疼痛再一次从他的腿传向他的躯干。斯内普和莱姆斯交换了一个眼神。

“我会把它送回去的，哈利，别担心，”莱姆斯保证道。“抓紧了，西弗勒斯现在要和你一起使用门钥匙回去了。他必须集中精力抱住你，你一定要仔细听他说，按他要求的做。”

“你要保持接触，”斯内普说。

“我知道，”哈利急促又大声地说。“你一直在说——”

“因为那很重要，”斯内普回答到，他冷冷的声音甚至更加冰冷了。“如果我松手了——”

“哈利，”莱姆斯说，“你要去霍格沃兹了。你要回家了。”

哈利点点头，紧紧地闭上眼睛。

“现在！”斯内普说，将一个感觉像是羽毛笔的东西塞到了他没伤到的那只手里。

随着熟悉的钩子钩住肚脐的感觉，他们消失了。在哈利能够有时间思考这种奇怪的同时在飞和坠落的感觉之前，他因斯内普的脚与地面大力撞击产生的震动感到了一阵疼痛。斯内普跌跌撞撞地平衡着脚步时，哈利感到自己的身体无比沉重。然后斯内普抱着他开始快步向前走，几乎是在奔跑。他听到前方有喊叫的声音，但并没有睁开眼睛。紧紧地闭着眼睛并将脑袋紧靠着斯内普光滑的黑色斗篷似乎让疼痛好受了一些。

在他失去意识之前他记得的最后一件事，是海格将他从斯内普的手里接过去放在等着的马车里。马车里有个人将他接到了怀里，但他记不得是谁了。他只记得当海格把他递给那个人时，他从眼角的余光里看到，气喘吁吁的斯内普正沉重地靠在拉着马车的夜骐身上。


	2. 消失的日子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来的几章都比较慢热，大概要到第九章才会有比较多斯哈的互动，大家别急

他正看着他的手臂。绷带已经被拆掉了，但是留下了一条长长的凹凸不平的伤疤。奇怪的是，这条伤疤有着闪电的形状。伤疤的边缘很红，当他伸出没受伤的手去碰他额头上的伤疤时，疼痛突然充斥了他的手臂——

哈利·波特猛的一下惊醒了。他下意识地向床头柜伸出手去拿眼镜，但他刚动了一下手臂，疼痛就冲向了他。

“嗷！”他咕哝了一声。

“小心点哦，哈利亲爱的。”有人轻柔地将他的手臂放回了他身边，使他得以以一个舒服的姿势躺着。“你的眼镜在这里。别急…”

“谢谢，”哈利含糊地说道，透过眼镜立刻看清了罗恩的妈妈，韦斯莱夫人。她正靠着他的床边坐在一张铺了软垫的摇椅上。一本很旧的书摊在她的腿上。

“你感觉怎样了，哈利？”她一边调整着哈利腿上的被子，一边问道。

哈利看向自己被单下的腿。他尝试着动了动自己的脚趾，但什么也没发生。于是他看向韦斯莱夫人。

“脚趾动不了了，”他说。他的声音十分沙哑。

“当然不能，亲爱的。庞弗雷夫人将你的腿定住了，不是嘛？”她从哈利身后拿起了哈利的枕头，并将它们抖松了，然后帮着让哈利坐了起来。哈利的腿被拖走慢慢挪动着，他能感觉到它们，感觉到骨头里有一股模糊的钝痛。他想，这大概算一种好的征兆吧。

“现在几点了？”他睡眼惺忪地问道，目光扫向房间里对面的窗户。这正是一年多以前赫敏为了将阿尼马格斯形态的丽塔·斯基特抓起来而砰地关上的那扇窗。

“快中午了，亲爱的，”韦斯莱夫人回答道。“我想你一定饿坏了吧，我去给你拿些吃的。”

哈利的确感到很饿。他不知道自己多久没吃上一顿像样的饭了——也许快一天了吧，他猜。

“好呀，那真是太好不过了，”他回答道，同时给了罗恩的妈妈一个微笑。韦斯莱夫人溜出房间了大约一分钟，然后径直走了回来又坐回了原位。

“所以，”过了一会儿哈利问道，“为什么您在这儿？您不是在陋居有…呃…事情要做吗？”

茉莉叹了口气，放下了手里的书本。“唉，哈利，是这样的，你瞧，发生了某些…呃…意料之外的事情。”她的脸开始呈现一种粉红色，像极了罗恩紧张时耳朵出现的颜色。

哈利感到心里一紧。这听起来一点儿也不妙。

“意料之外的事情？”他问道。“呃，具体是什么样的事呢？”

一只家养小精灵带着一个巨大的盖着的托盘出现在了房间里，打断了正准备说些什么的韦斯莱夫人——经验告诉哈利，这绝对不是什么好的预兆。那只哈利不认得的小精灵把托盘递给了韦斯莱夫人后就蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。

“你正打算说什么来着？”哈利立刻追问到，韦斯莱太太正在把托盘放在旁边的床上并揭开盖在上面的布。

“哦，是的，当然，”她说。“啊，这都怪一份麻瓜的报纸。萨里报，我想赫敏是这么说的…”

“那是佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父订阅的其中一种报，”哈利马上说道，“赫敏又说啥了？”

韦斯莱夫人几乎拧起了她的手。

“听着，哈利，亲爱的，”她一边说着一边把托盘放在了哈利的大腿上，“罗恩和赫敏还有几个小时就能过来了。他们打算乘坐骑士公车。我真不愿意让他们自己过来，但凤凰社里其他的成员都…”她停顿了一下，又慌张了起来。“哦，别在意这个！他们会给你解释发生的事情的，哈利。快吃午饭吧，吃完了再打个盹如何？”

好在食物的香气以及罗恩和赫敏会来看望他的保证足以让哈利地振奋了起来，他暂时放过了韦斯莱夫人。不管发生了什么，他总会从赫敏那得知的。当哈利大口咀嚼着烤猪扒和土豆时，韦斯莱太太重新拿起来刚才那本书。哈利想，那份报纸肯定是报道了他的事故，也许，大家只是担心食死徒读了那份报纸然后发现他受伤了。他冲这个想法微笑了一下。事情并不会那么糟糕的，不是吗？

吃完午饭后，庞弗雷夫人匆忙走了进来。她揭开了盖着哈利腿的的被子，冲它们挥了挥她的魔杖。

“现在动一动你的脚趾，亲爱的，”她指示道。哈利发现他的脚趾的确还是能动的，放下了心来。但他的脚趾异常的僵硬，哈利不确定他以前是否有过这样的感觉。

“现在，握紧你的拳头并保持一会儿，”她指示道。疼痛立刻从他受伤的胳膊上传了出来，尽管哈利尽可能让他的表情保持不变，庞弗雷夫人还是看出来了。

“唔，还是很疼吧，不是吗？”她问道。“伤口很糟糕，而且挺深的。里面特别得脏——那些轮车盖里全是油污和泥土…”

“车轮盖，”哈利轻轻地纠正道，一边看着他的手臂。显然，他的手臂被他姨父那些精美的车轮盖划开了条口子，正是他以前每周末都被迫擦得锃光瓦亮的那些。

事实上，在她离开之前，她允许哈利试着站了起来。尽管哈利仍站得十分不稳并且感到剧烈的疼痛，他还是忍不住意识到，假如他被送去了麻瓜的医院的话，他恐怕得在床上躺个好几个星期，甚至好几个月。

“是不是有点太快了，”他问道，庞弗雷夫人正指示他试着向前走几步。“毕竟，距离我出事才刚过了一天…”

庞弗雷夫人瞥了一眼韦斯莱太太。

“一天，哈利？”她回答道。“差不多三天了。治疗骨头对于治疗师和病人来说都不是一件轻松的事情。斯内普教授的安眠药水让你得以在骨头愈合的时候平安无事地在床上躺着。”

“三天？”他难以置信地问道。斯内普恐怕在地窖里翻着筋斗庆祝着能够让他保持昏迷整整三天，甚至更长。就在韦斯莱太太帮助他回到床上的时候，他很想再问她一些别的问题。但是装满了肚子的美味食物和刚才小小的锻炼让他困倦不已。他躺回到枕头上，闭上了眼睛。这一次，他很快就进入了平静无梦的睡眠。


	3. 第3章·迟到的生日

哈利是被走廊里传来的声音吵醒的。

“你看到那一只了吗？双手双脚跪在地上擦洗石板！我都快吐了！”

“赫敏，你让他们去吧。他们是家养小精灵。他们就是喜欢工作。那是他们的使命。”

哈利微笑着睁开了眼睛。这就像以前一样…赫敏一边抱怨家养小精灵的奴役一边和罗恩争吵。

“然后除了茶巾抹布啥也不能穿！”

“他们不是聋的，你知道，”罗恩低声说道。“我猜他们听见你说的话肯定感觉自己被侮辱了。”

“你们两个！”第三个声音说道。“老是像一对老夫妻一样争吵。你们现在可能已经把哈利弄醒了。”

“那也挺好的，”罗恩回答他的妹妹。“反正他大概也希望醒来见我们一面。我猜他已经受够了躺在床上了。”

“你们能不能别吵了？快进来吧，”哈利说到，脸上仍带着微笑。

“哈利！”赫敏大叫道，立刻走到他床前，金妮和罗恩紧跟着她。她看上去就像想拥抱哈利但又不确定该把手放在哪儿——哈利胳膊上的绷带一直缠到了肩膀上。她最后决定亲了亲哈利的脸颊。

“你看起来好多了！”金妮站在赫敏旁边大声说。罗恩瞪了她一眼企图警告她，但已经太迟了。

“好多了？”哈利问道。“比什么时候好多了？”就他所记得的，他自从一个月前从霍格沃兹特快上下来以后，就再也没见过金妮了。

金妮和罗恩慢慢挪到了赫敏的后面，向她鼓励地点着头。

“嗯..哈利，”她慢慢开始说。“比你事故的照片上的样子好多了。”

“照片？”他问道，声音不自然的变大了。“什么照片？我不记得有人拍过照片…”

“嗯...你估计很难发现，不是么？”赫敏回答道。“你那时显然特别的疼。而且事故发生时是白天，所以肯定也不会使用闪光灯。”

“这不会是韦斯莱太太说的那份报纸上的吧？”他问。“她并没有提到有我的照片。”他从一张脸转向另一张脸。但他们三个看上去都像是他们知道许多他不知道的东西，他们还没说出来的东西。

“本来没有那么糟糕的，真的，”赫敏说，“假如当地的记者没有恰好开着车路过的话。那些照片太...生动了...以至于被时报报道了，你瞧...”

“那份时报？伦敦时报？”他不可置信地问道。哈利模糊的记得有车子来到和大力关车门的声音，大概就在事故发生之后一小会儿。

赫敏点了点头。罗恩和金妮看上去有些尴尬。

“报纸上说啥了？”哈利问道。他感到心脏快要蹦出来了。“我是说，那篇文章。”

“只是说了你意外的被你叔叔的车子撞倒了，然后根据你姨妈姨父的说法，你正在国内你们的家庭朋友那儿休养恢复。那篇报道让他们...徳思礼一家...看上去...”罗恩和金妮正用能杀人的眼神瞪着赫敏，于是赫敏不得不停了下来。“啊，别在意这个了。”她伸出手抚平了哈利的被子。

哈利难以置信地摇了摇头。

“那篇报道不会碰巧提到了我的名字和住址吧？”

赫敏咬着她的下嘴唇。她用期待的眼神看着罗恩和金妮，企图获得他们的帮助，但罗恩和金妮正用尽全力让自己看上去并不存在。

“所以？”哈利再一次问道。“这是肯定的意思咯？”

“你的名字，你的住址。还有你姨妈姨父的名字。”

“噢。”这是他所能说出的全部。“你们能从那张照片上看出来那是我吗？”

“呃，你瞧，你的伤疤以及...”金妮僵硬地回答道。

想都没想，哈利立刻伸出手把头发按了下了，遮住了他的额头。

“那么谁拍的那张照片？你们把它带来了吗？”眼见着哈利越来越沮丧了，罗恩决定说点什么让哈利高兴起来。

“那张照片真的很搞笑，哈利。你腰上用绳子绑着一条巨大的牛仔裤，而且你的腿正以奇怪的角度伸着。你身上还有一张毛绒绒的粉色毯子！”

“罗恩！”赫敏生气地低声说道。金妮翻了个白眼。

“其中一个萨里报的专栏作家就住在你家附近，哈利，”赫敏解释道。“她在事故刚发生时正好开车路过，于是她下车调查采访了这件事。结果是她为专栏写了篇人情味新闻。”

“人情味新闻？”哈利问道。“一个魔法诅咒留下的伤疤产生了巨大的疼痛，导致一个男孩失去平衡然后摔倒在他姨父开着的汽车前面？”

“哦，哈利，我们知道你很沮丧。你没法想象我打开伦敦时报时的反应，当我看到你的照片，读到徳思礼一家是如何在你父母去世之后救了你并且收养你作为他们的第二个儿子…”

“第二个儿子！”哈利的眼神仿佛能够杀人了。

“那上面有一张你和达力大概两岁时的照片…”

哈利闭上了眼睛，企图让怒火只停留在他的脑子里。

“等一下，”他说。“巫师们会读麻瓜的报纸吗？”

赫敏、罗恩和金妮交换了几个复杂的眼神。

“呃，大多数是不读的，”金妮说，语气中透露出抱歉的意味。

“大多数？”哈利问道。

“不过有的巫师是读的，”金妮继续说道。“爸爸有时候就读。”

“倒不如一口气都告诉他算了，”罗恩说，从口袋里掏出了一样东西，放在哈利面前的床上。“就是这玩意导致了所有这些糟糕的事情。”

哈利看向那份折起来的巫师报纸：预言家日报。他打开的时候几乎吓得扔下了那份报纸——就在报纸的头版上，印着他躺在路上，被一条布满了血迹的鲜粉色花毯子裹着，眼镜歪歪扭扭的照片。一群人围在他身旁，而他的头前后摇晃着，仿佛他正在痛苦地呻吟着。头条上写着：哈利去哪了？这张照片清清楚楚的展现了他额头上的伤疤。

“哈利，别太沮丧，”赫敏说。“事情已经在凤凰社的控制之中了。啊，至少我们是这么认为的。他们真的啥也没告诉我们。我们知道的消息大多是金妮和罗恩在陋居偷听比尔和查理的谈话得到的。”

金妮在他床边坐了下来。哈利正以一个新的角度欣赏着她。她看起来远没有罗恩和赫敏害怕。他不确定这是因为她没有罗恩和赫敏那么怕他，还是因为她其实对什么都不太怕。

“我知道你很担忧，哈利。爸爸告诉我和罗恩他们已经将你亲戚家周围的守卫翻了倍。这完全不是你的错，而且你在霍格沃兹这里会很安全的。这只是个愚蠢的事故罢了。”

哈利抬起头来看向她，完全没有感到好了一点。发生在他身上的愚蠢的事故还不够多吗？

“他们现在已经得到了我的住址了，”他说。“而且也很容易猜到我现在在哪，不是吗？”

“的确，”她承认道。“爸爸说预言家日报已经和邓布利多见过面了，邓布利多向预言家日报发表了一个声明。应该会刊登在明天的报纸上。他们本来想再要一张你的照片，不过邓布利多拒绝了。”

“为啥不来问问我的意见呢？”哈利咕哝道。“那是毕竟是我的脸。”

“啊，但这不太可能，不是吗？”赫敏用略微讽刺的语气说，“你这几天都不太能够接受采访，不是嘛哈利？”

哈利笑了笑，尽管这并没有让他真正高兴起来。

“嘿，我很抱歉。你知道，只是一下子信息量有点大。首先我发现我昏迷了整整三天，然后我发现我的照片出现在了三份不同的报纸里，而且所有人和他们的祖母都知道了哈利·波特夏天住在小惠金区。我觉得恐怕那个什么古老的魔法不再能保护我在徳思礼家安全了。”

“哈利，还有一件事，”金妮说道。她的语气告诉他这件事肯定也不是什么好事。

哈利闭上了眼睛。“好吧，还有什么事？”

“预言家日报上的那张照片…”

他睁开了眼睛看着金妮。

“怎么了？你想让我签名吗？”

“哈利！这很严肃。是比尔。你能在照片里看清他的脸。”

“什么？”哈利再一次拿起那份报纸仔细地看了看。照片里他旁边的人一直在挤来挤去。他能看清里面有几个他的邻居（他当时并没发现他们在那）还有达力的一部分（他太大了以至于没能完整地进入照片）。在他身旁低下头的，的确是一个红头发扎着马尾的小伙子。比尔的脸并不十分清楚，但是通过红头发和尖牙耳钉很容易就能辨别出是他。哈利扔下了那份报纸。一种难以形容的感觉涌上心头，一种无助的不断下坠的感觉。他茫然地看着远处的墙上赫敏和罗恩中间的某一个点，十分努力地控制着自己不要哭出来。要是他能攒起像去年一整年那样的愤怒——那种愤怒通常能让他把眼泪塞回去。但今天他只是感到悲伤。无可救药的悲伤。赫敏家已经有了全天候的守卫了，徳思礼家有双倍的守卫，而现在比尔参加凤凰社的事情暴露后，很可能会让不止是他一个人，而是整个韦斯莱家陷入危险之中。还有小天狼星...小天狼星已经死了，而且永远不会回来了。

“你还好吗？哈利，”金妮问道。哈利看向她。她仍坐在哈利床边，而罗恩和赫敏依然站着。哈利注意到赫敏正以一种十分奇怪的方式紧紧抓着罗恩的手，而三个人的表情都几乎和他一样悲伤和沮丧。

“不，”哈利承认道。“我一点儿也不好。一切都糟透了。先让我问问，比尔身上会发生什么？”

“还没人告诉我们，哈利，”金妮回答道。“不过听着，比尔在加入凤凰社的时候就十分清楚他究竟加入了一个怎样的组织。况且，出现在你事故的现场并没有暴露他凤凰社成员的身份，不是吗？关照一个家庭的朋友并不是一件不合理的事情，不是嘛？”

“我知道你在想什么，哈利，”罗恩说。哈利抬起头来看向他。罗恩并不像是会突然说些严肃的事情的人。他向下瞥了一眼，很难说究竟是罗恩正紧紧的攥着赫敏的手，还是赫敏正紧紧攥着罗恩的手。

“好吧罗恩，我在想什么？”哈利问道。他并不是在质疑他的朋友，声音里也听不出半点讽刺。事实上，他听上去就像决定要听天由命了。

“你在想，你让我们都置身于危险之中了，”罗恩说。“但你并没有。所以别这么想了。是的，伏...”他停了下来，清了清嗓子。“伏...伏地魔也许是想要杀掉你，但别以为他仅仅只想杀你一个人。”

“我们都因为你而坚强起来了，哈利，”金妮说。她出乎哈利预料地伸出手拨开了他额头上的刘海，将他的伤疤暴露了出来。“我们都是。”她转过身看向罗恩和赫敏，寻求他们的肯定。发现两人都开始点头了。金妮这时一定是注意到了罗恩和赫敏拉在一起的手，因为当她转回去的时候，脸上挂着幸灾乐祸的笑容，还冲着哈利翻了个白眼。哈利的脸上终于出现了一个舒展的笑容。

“那么，团结使我们更加强大，嗯？”哈利说着，向金妮伸出了他好的那只手。

金妮拉住了他的手，然后向罗恩伸出了另一只手。罗恩有些尴尬的拉住了，然后看向赫敏。意识到他们早就已经拉着手了，两人对视的时候他的耳朵变成了粉红色。

“那么，一起吧，”赫敏轻轻地拉住了哈利另一只手，完成了这个圆圈。“不论发生什么。”

他们继续保持这个样子一段时间，手拉着手，什么也没说。“为了小天狼星，”哈利轻声说道，同时捏了捏金妮和赫敏的手，她们也捏了回来，然后都轻声地说道“为了小天狼星。”这时，从房门那传来的一个声音打断了这个团结的时刻。

“我相信有一场派对在等着波特先生，”麦格教授说道，海格跟在她身后也走了进来，推着一个看上去像轮椅的带轮子的奇妙的装置。

“派对？”哈利问道，给了海格一个困惑的笑容。“为了庆祝我被车撞了？”

“啊不，”海格说。“为了庆祝康复，还有你的16岁生日。”

“16岁？”他看向他的朋友。“今天究竟几号了？”

“八月一号，”赫敏回答道。“迟到的生日快乐！哈利！”

害，这集没有教授出现，不过啊，教授可是在小哈16岁生日的时候把哈利药晕了呢🤔


	4. 第4章·帽子，爆竹，礼物

斯哈亲情向！

庞弗雷夫人紧跟着海格和麦格教授身后走了进来，监督着大家将帮助哈利挪到巫师轮椅里。哈利发现给他造成最大麻烦的不是他的腿，而是他受伤的右胳膊。他很轻松的就将腿移动到了床边，让它们挂在床沿上。但是他无法使用他的手臂来将自己撑起来，哪怕仅仅是将胳膊伸直都会带来巨大的疼痛。在海格把轮椅推过来的时候，他在罗恩的帮助下站了起来，然后成功地平衡地站直了——尽管罗恩的手一直在旁边伸着，显然怀疑他是否能不借助外力站着。那张轮椅比麻瓜的轮椅窄多了，而且轮子多得多。哈利没问那些轮子到底能做啥，尽管他在离开房间接近第一级台阶时，有些紧张地咳嗽了一下。赫敏和他对视了一下，耸了耸肩。其他人似乎一点也不为此担忧。

罗恩现在正“操纵”着哈利的轮椅，因为海格需要弯下几乎一半的身子才能推轮椅。他径直将哈利推向楼梯，只稍稍减了一点点速，然后接着将哈利向前推过了第一级台阶的边缘。奇迹的是，轮椅始终保持着垂直而平稳，仅仅是滑向了地面。哈利发现赫敏正盯着轮椅的一侧研究着，但她很快就放弃了搞清楚它的工作原理，而是赶忙追上了大家。

他们沿着楼梯向上走了几回，又沿着楼梯向下走了几回，几乎要把哈利搞懵了。不过最后，哈利终于明白他们要干啥了。

“有求必应屋，”他轻轻地说到，一扇被五彩缤纷的彩带和气球装饰着的门突然出现在了他视野里。

“惊喜！”就在罗恩把哈利推进门里的时候，许多个声音一齐喊道。所有人都开始鼓起掌来，哈利惊讶地发现这个派对里至少有20个人，甚至有他完全没料到会来的人。大多数人已经在座位上坐好了，每个人面前都有一张画的极为复杂的座位卡，凳子上甚至放着一顶派对的帽子，桌子上还有不少小礼物和烟花。

纳威·隆巴顿和卢娜·洛夫古德一起坐在了在一张桌子的端头。哈利朝他们挥了挥手，他们看上去有点尴尬，但也向哈利挥了回来。弗莱德·韦斯莱坐在纳威的旁边，但乔治却坐在了桌子的另一头。

“实在搞不明白为什么这间屋子不愿意让我们坐在一起，哈利，”乔治说道。哈利笑了。“每一次我们试着移动我们的座位卡，椅子就会把我拉回到这。”

“和我们坐在一起有啥问题吗？乔治，”唐克斯问道。这位年轻的傲罗正玩着一顶像极了康奈利·福吉戴的柠檬绿色的圆顶礼帽，坐在乔治和莱姆斯·卢平中间。卢平的帽子则是一个完整的太阳系模型在他脑袋周围转着，而乔治的帽子则把他的头变成了一个巨大的金丝雀的脑袋。

哈利在罗恩小小的帮助下，滑进了他自己的座位。赫敏拿走了他座位上的帽子，并在他一坐下来就戴到了他头上。这顶帽子形状像极了一对巨大的角，装饰着各种颜色的闪亮小灯泡。

小精灵多比，阿不思·邓布利多，海格，庞弗雷夫人，韦斯莱先生和太太，麦格教授，费格太太还有比尔和查理·韦斯莱坐满了整张桌子。

“我才不要戴那顶帽子，”罗恩在哈利旁边坐下，怨恨地看着这间房子为他选的帽子。

“它棒极了，”哈利说，甚至没有抑制脸上的笑容。“这就是你呢，罗恩，真的。”

那顶帽子有着一只巨大蜘蛛的模样，八条长的不正常的腿自己动着，在帽子周围晃来晃去，就像抽搐的神经一样。

“至少如果你戴上它的话你就不用看着它了，”赫敏说。她已经带上了自己的那一顶，她的那顶看上去就像一大摞书。这无疑和她配极了。哈利很高兴地发现，最上面那本，在书脊的地方印刻着“霍格沃兹，一段校史。”

“那好吧！”罗恩说，胡乱戴上了那顶帽子。

坐在哈利左边，费格太太右边的金妮，拿起了她的帽子，笑了起来。她的钟形帽子不断有蝙蝠在周围飞进飞出。

“我想，这屋子记得你有多么擅长蝙蝠精咒呢，”哈利说。

金妮带上帽子的时候，所有人都看向了弗莱德，他站了起来并用勺子敲打着玻璃杯。

“真不想打断你们的快乐时刻，”他一边说着，他那顶几乎是卢多·巴格曼的完美复制品的帽子，用保加利亚语重复了他说的每一个字...

“但这是哈利的16岁生日。好吧，他的生日是昨天，我们昨天试着举办派对来着，但鉴于哈利在睡觉，我们吃光了所有生日蛋糕，然后重新安排了个时间。”

所有人都笑了，帽子完成了它的翻译，于是弗莱德接着说。

“不管怎样，我们都很高兴你能重新站起来了，哈利。我们开始吃饭吧！”

桌子上突然堆满了食物，大家都开始享用美食。哈利先吃掉了一条火鸡腿，两块鸡肉，还有几个牧羊人派，然后又品尝了砂锅西兰花，蜜汁甘薯，薄荷烤土豆。

“我们一起拉个爆竹吧，哈利，”罗恩说道，嘴里塞满了土豆。他拿出一只金色包装的爆竹。哈利和罗恩一人拉了一头，然后一个有着金色翅膀的迷你飞贼蹦了出来。它在房间里上上下下飞了整整五分钟，然后被尽管受了伤，但反应力仍然一级棒的哈利用好的那只手在空中一把抓住了。

“到我啦，”赫敏说。她正在吃一只约克夏布丁，但是仍拿起了另外一只爆竹并从罗恩的盘子上伸了过去，好让哈利够到爆竹的另外一头。

哈利听话的拉了一下。随着啪的一声，一群闪亮亮的金加隆长着施了魔法的小翅膀在空中飞着。它们时而盘旋时而猛冲下来，造成了不一般的破坏，直到大家把它们一一抓住。

罗恩怀疑的看着他抓住的那些加隆。

“这不会又是妖精的金子吧？”他问道。

桌子的另一头，有人发出了一声“哦！”，纳威和卢娜一起拉了一个爆竹。一道彩虹从桌子一头延伸到了另一条，彩虹里下起了一场柠檬糖雨，这场雨持续了好几秒才终于全部消失了。

邓布利多教授看上去很高兴，他往嘴里扔了一颗柠檬糖，又递了一颗给费格太太。

当所有人都完了盘子里的东西（包括蛋糕和冰淇淋），也拉完了所有的爆竹，大家站了起来，桌子便随着“啵”的一声消失了，舒服的凳子出现在了原本的位置。哈利被带到了一张升降椅上，前面还放着一张供他放脚的矮脚凳。

“礼物时间！”韦斯莱夫人大声说道，推着一个满满的小推车走向哈利。

哈利看着满满一车的礼物，房间里全是他的朋友，他感觉他不能接受所有这些。所有这些，只是给他一个人的。只是给他这个带来了所有痛苦和麻烦的人。他知道他不该这么想，而这个房间里也没有人会这么想。但...他抖落了这些想法，接受了韦斯莱太太放在他手上的第一个礼物。

结果，这件礼物成功地为剩下的晚上定下了基调。那是一条手工织的粉色羊毛毯，上面还印着小花和花边，几乎和那条事故发生后一位好心的邻居给比尔缠在他身上的一模一样。

“我们从来都不知道你居然这么喜欢粉色，”乔治说，哈利正以一个奇怪的表情盯着那条毯子。

他摇了摇头，脸上出现了一个笑容，然后把毯子绕到了他肩膀上，因此获得了几声欢呼。

很快，他就得到了一对为他眼镜定做的可以后视的镜子，一对坚硬的护胫板，一只真正的麻瓜车轮盖（至少唐克斯是这么说的），一对拐杖还有一对他自己的龙爪耳环。韦斯莱先生和太太送给了他一条牛仔裤和一件韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的T恤，上面印着一个小男孩在吃了双胞胎的金丝雀奶油后变成了金丝雀的动图。他特别喜欢这份礼物——这大概是他拥有的第一套不是达力淘汰下来的衣服。

多比的礼物，可以预见的，又是袜子。

“多比自己做的，当然，”多比解释道。他看起来有些兴奋的不正常。哈利猜测他也许喝了太多的黄油啤酒。总共有四双袜子，每一只都用不一样的颜色和图案织的。

“八只袜子！”多比解释道。“有很多种方式组合它们，绝对不会让哈利·波特感到无趣！”他打了个嗝，又坐下了。

海格戴着一顶巨大的看上去像是炸尾螺锐利的那端的帽子，帽子还时不时喷出烟雾和火花。他在哈利拆开他的礼物时冲哈利笑了笑。

“谢谢你，海格，”哈利拿起了一边卷边的“巫师的急救方式”，开怀大笑起来。

哈利拆开的最后的包裹是麦格教授送的。“从我这儿得到的不是额外作业的东西”，她对大家说。每个人都笑了，并且在哈利举起了那件背后在格兰芬多狮子上面印着“队长”的新的魁地奇袍子时大声的欢呼了起来。

“我去，哈利！”罗恩叫道。

“罗纳德！”韦斯莱太太抗议道。“注意你的语言！”

“但他重新归队了，不是吗？”罗恩叫道，显然和哈利一样对这件事意料之外的转折而感到兴奋。“乌姆里奇将他终身禁赛了，你们不记得了吗？”

哈利注意到没人纠正罗恩让他说“乌姆里奇教授”。

“我们决定推翻一些她的决定，”麦格教授高傲地声明到。“哈利，你不再被禁止参加魁地奇比赛了。我今年对格兰芬多队有着很高的期待，而且看上去我们可以延续队里有两名韦斯莱的传统了。”她意味深长地看着罗恩和金妮。他们俩去年都在弗莱德，乔治和哈利被禁赛之后加入了队伍。

这是哈利在很长一段时间里最高兴的一次了。被这么多朋友包围着，他不仅感到被爱着，更感到十分的安心。哈利确信他们在这儿都是因为他们发自内心地想在这，因为他们的确喜欢他，尽管他给他们带来了危险。

但是这场派对已经进行了很长一段时间了，仿佛约定好的那样，人们开始收拾东西准备离开了。韦斯莱先生和太太带着纳威和卢娜向他们告别了，他们负责把他俩用骑士公车送回去。弗莱德，乔治，比尔和查理紧跟着也离开了。唐克斯拥抱了他并向他告别。“离麻瓜汽车远一点，”她说。“别再像这样吓我们了。”海格眨了眨眼，对他说“回头见，哈利。”

最后，除了哈利，罗恩，赫敏，金妮和邓布利多教授以外，大家都离开了。校长和庞弗雷夫人在门口小声谈论了一会，然后庞弗雷夫人也离开了，看起来并不是特别高兴。邓布利多在学生们对面挑了一张柔软的椅子坐下了。

“终于结束了，”他笑着说道。“我希望这个派对可以弥补我们让你睡过了你的生日的决定，哈利？”

“是的，先生，的确是，”他真挚的说。“这真是一场非常棒的派对。”

“你感觉怎样了？”他问道“能够起来走一走吗？”

哈利看了一眼他的朋友们。他自己仍坐在之前那张椅子上，脚放在搁脚凳上。赫敏在他左边坐在一张和邓布利多的是一对儿的椅子上，罗恩在地上伸展着，手肘撑在一个枕头上。金妮在他右边蜷缩在她的椅子里。她看起来有些累，但仍对此很感兴趣。

“我们一起来吗？”他问。

邓布利多点了点头。“一起来吧。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

好吧，这一集也没有教授出现，我仔细看了看原文，主线剧情从第十章开始（放心，第一部有四十来章呢），作者大大说前面这是有利于谋篇布局的，所以大家莫急啦。

我稍微透露一下，哈利那条受伤的右胳膊之后会成为斯哈感情的助攻（顺便大家还记不记得哈利手背上有啥）


	5. 第5章·计划一

斯哈亲情向！

“我相信你的朋友们现在已经告诉你了关于麻瓜报纸和预言家日报上的文章了，”邓布利多说，他停顿了一下，希望得到哈利肯定的回答。

“他们告诉我了，”哈利说。“我很高兴我睡过了这一切。”

邓布利多微笑道，“嗯，从现在的情况来看，为了让你更好的康复，我认为最好是你在霍格沃兹再呆上一整周。我已经向预言家日报发表了一份声明，告诉他们你现在十分安全，并且正在良好地康复中。”

“嗯...在乡下和家庭朋友一起，”哈利小声说道。他忽然意识到徳思礼家实际上没有任何家庭朋友。弗农姨父有工作上的合作伙伴，哦当然还有玛吉姨妈，不过除此之外，似乎没有人愿意自愿和徳思礼一家呆在一起，包括哈利自己。

“事实上，哈利，”邓布利回答道，假装没有听见哈利对徳思礼家精准的吐槽，“我没有透露你现在的所在地。不过嘛...那个麻瓜短语是怎么说的来着？啊对-现在用不着一个火箭科学家就能推断出你现在在霍格沃兹。”罗恩和金妮相互看了一眼，然后耸了耸肩。

哈利想了想。一周。那样的话离开学还剩下三个星期。“所以，我在这再呆一周。那之后我会去哪呢？”他小心翼翼地问道。

邓布利多捡起了一个从爆竹里出来的金色硬币，在手里转了好几圈。最终他回答道。

“我现在还不能够确定，哈利。也许去陋居和韦斯莱一家一起，或者和格兰杰小姐一家一起去某个度假地点。但是我现在还不能够保证。也有可能我们将不得不送你去格里莫广场...”他犹豫地说道。

哈利的脸沉了下来，他低头研究着自己的手掌。

“...或者其他的安全的地点。你会有人陪伴的，至少你在霍格沃兹的时候，你的朋友的家长已经答应了让他们在这里陪着你。海格也答应了会在我和斯内普教授不在这儿的时候看着你。”

“斯内普？”抗议从他嘴里下意识地冒了出来。

“斯内普教授这个夏天是我在霍格沃兹的副手，哈利。麦格教授只会在这儿呆一两天——她很快就会离开了。”他用坚定认真的眼神盯着哈利，哈利大概猜到了他接下来准备说什么了。“哈利，和斯内普教授建立良好的关系对你来说会是一个好主意的。他会在这场和伏地魔的战争中对你有很大帮助的，你会需要他的帮助的。”他抬起了一只手，阻止了他知道哈利肯定想说的反对的话。“我也这么要求西弗勒斯了。我并不是说这么做很容易...但你可以从像对待任何别的教授那样，在称呼他的时候加上教授的头衔，他得到这个头衔时比历史上这个学校的任何教授都年轻。”

哈利瞥向他的朋友们。罗恩的嘴正张在半空中——看上去显然能够理解哈利的痛苦。但赫敏看上去对邓布利多这番言论钦佩极了，她朝校长点了点头表示同意。哈利决定什么也不做并且换个话题是现在最好的选择。

“凤凰社怎样了？”哈利问道。“我的意思是...比尔...还有大家...”

“的确有各种问题涌了过来，是的，”邓布利多说。“魔法部一直想在你身旁安插守卫，他们现在怀疑我在他们的背后做了些什么，因此可以被解释为我对魔法部的不信任。我得说，这是个很好的解释。不过既然众所周知你是韦斯莱家一个很好的朋友，这件事就被解释为韦斯莱家的成员在暑假时不时会来查看一下你的情况。”

哈利明白邓布利多教授正试着坦诚的告诉他一切，尽管他仍在为哈利做着各种决定。他不太相信魔法部会相信“哈利被他姨父撞到的时候，比尔只是恰好出现在那”这番说辞，但比尔被拍到显然比凤凰社里其中一个傲罗，譬如唐克斯或者是金斯莱·沙克尔，被拍到要好。

“徳思礼一家呢？”他问道。“他们安全吗？”

“我们将他们在女贞路的房子的守卫翻了一倍，现在时时刻刻都有人盯着他们，”邓布利多回答道。“目前还没有什么可疑的事情发生。所以，是的，他们现在还是安全的，至少黑巫师不会对他们造成伤害。”

“但是并不足够安全能把我送回去？”他问，大胆的看向了邓布利多的眼睛。

“不，哈利，恐怕不行，”邓布利多回答道。“现在很确定我们的敌人能够通过你姨妈姨父的房子找到你了。而且，他们现在知道你身体状态不佳，所以你不能回到那去，至少这个夏天不能。”

“教授，为什么是我们四个呢？”哈利问道。他并不介意和他最好的朋友们呆在一起。事实上，就最近他经常看到的罗恩和赫敏频繁的牵手来说，他很高兴金妮也一起来了。“难道我们在霍格沃兹外面都不再安全了吗？”

邓布利多看了看哈利，又看了看他的朋友，他的蓝眼睛开始轻轻的闪烁起来。“凤凰社认为让你们呆在一处可以大大减少你们尝试向彼此派出的猫头鹰的数量。因此，你们在这里唯一的限制是不能离开霍格沃兹的场地和不能使用猫头鹰。我可以直接向你们的父母，韦斯莱先生和太太，带口信，甚至可以替你向你家的信箱送封信，格兰杰小姐。任何其他的希望与凤凰社成员的联系都可以直接交给我，我会亲自替你们转达。”他站了起来，于是那张他刚才坐的舒服的椅子“啵”的一下消失了。

“现在很晚了，哈利，是时候回到医疗翼了。假如我继续把你留在这儿的话，庞弗雷夫人可能会要了我的命。你们几个这几天可以住在我们学校为来访者准备的客房里。方便的是它们离医疗翼很近，你们会发现你们的东西已经被拿过去了。”

“被家养小精灵拿的，”罗恩对赫敏做了个嘴型。

金妮帮助哈利回到了那张奇怪的轮椅上然后大家一起走出了门。邓布利多最后看了一眼这间房间，然后轻轻说道“诺克斯”，并关上了身后的门。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

邓校真的超棒呐，虽然我现在忽然意识到这是他最后一次看到有求必应屋了...

别担心，小哈现在虽然还恨着教授，但是呀，哈利是个很容易原谅别人的人呀（就像他妈妈一样），你看，他尽管讨厌徳思礼一家但还是很在意他们是否还安全。

顺便你们猜小哈剩下的暑假最终会去哪里？？（是个原著里有的地方哦）


	6. 第6章·重新站起来

斯哈亲情向！

当哈利第二天早晨睁开眼睛的时候，阳光已经洒满了他的床。他在床头柜上找到了他的眼镜并戴上了它。庞弗雷夫人昨天晚上给他服用了最后一剂生骨灵和几剂组织再生魔药。他听见了些许模糊的声音，于是转过头看向了声音的来源。他能看到庞弗雷夫人正在和一个背对着他的人聊天。那个人有着又长又油腻的黑头发。斯内普。

斯内普的出现给了他一种不安的感觉，就像他忘记了什么重要的事一样，但他就是想不起来。斯内普转身准备离开的时候，赫敏和金妮正好走了进来。

“波特先生，”他说，在路过哈利的床边时朝他生硬地点了点头。赫敏和金妮不得不退后一步好让他通过。三个人一起看着他推开门走向了走廊。

“早上好，哈利！”赫敏说，转过身来面向哈利。金妮仍皱着眉头盯着斯内普离开的方向。

“早啊，”哈利说。他希望她们能够晚几分钟再来——他真的想去趟厕所了。于是他充满期待地看向庞弗雷夫人，发现庞弗雷夫人也在看着他。

“感觉今天早上能用你的腿了是吧？波特先生。”她一边问一边很快地来到了哈利床边。“我猜你想去梳洗一番不是么？”

哈利冲她笑了一下表示感谢。“嗯，是的，”他回答道，尝试的挪动了他的腿并且很宽慰的发现它们没有昨天那样僵硬了，而且也远没有昨天那么疼了。他受伤的胳膊仍然被用悬带绑在了身体前面，以至于庞弗雷夫人和赫敏帮助他站起来的时候，他感到轻微有些不平衡。

庞弗雷夫人带他去厕所的时候女孩子们在他床边等着，友善的聊着天。当哈利回来的时候，庞弗雷夫人帮他做到了一张椅子上，并且开始拆他胳膊上的绷带。

“罗恩去哪了？”哈利问，在她往哈利胳膊上车轮盖留下的伤口上倒了某些东西的时候龇牙咧嘴了一下。他的皮肉已经基本愈合了，尽管他感到皮肤紧绷绷的，肌肉也十分无力。烟雾从他的伤口里飘了出来，金妮担心地抬起了眉毛。

“还在睡觉呢，那个懒虫，”赫敏回答道，用显然感兴趣的眼神看着那堆烟雾，但没有对此发表评论。“我几乎得跳到他身上才能把他叫醒，但他...”她停在了半句话中间，因为哈利和金妮此时正冲着她坏笑。

“你们两个！你们知道我是什么意思！”

“我们知道吗？”哈利问道，向金妮投去一个会意的眼神。

“当然！你们都知道他有多难被叫起来！”

金妮脸上出现了一个奸邪的笑容。“是的，我们的确知道，赫敏。因为他是我哥哥以及哈利的室友。所以你是怎么知道的他很难被叫醒的呢？”

赫敏的脸开始慢慢变成一种有趣的韦斯莱红，不过很快就被突然出现的衣冠不整的罗恩从这个尴尬的处境中解救了出来。

“我们要是再不快点就没有早餐吃了，”他说，一边看着他的腕表。

“别着急，你们会有不少时间吃早饭的，”庞弗雷夫人回答道。她把哈利的胳膊重新用绷带缠好，并放回了悬带里。“去大礼堂吧，小精灵们会送点东西去的。照顾好波特先生。他今天可以使用他的腿了，但要小心那些台阶，韦斯莱先生，不如你来帮他换身衣服吧？我不觉得他想在城堡里穿着睡衣乱逛。”

“所以我也能去？”哈利问道，显然很高兴。

“你可以去，”她回答道。“但请慢慢来。那些治疗在你的腿上十分见效——现在你所需要的就是重新恢复体力。去城堡外面放松地晒晒太阳吧！”

“魁地奇球场！”罗恩叫道。

“不准玩魁地奇！”庞弗雷夫人用死亡视线瞪了他一眼。“我记得，韦斯莱先生，你自己最近也才刚受过一次十分严重的伤。也许我要帮你检查一下...”

罗恩的脸马上暗了下来，他赶忙向后退了几步。“不了，不了，我感觉好极了，谢谢。我们会乖乖的...好好休息的。”

庞弗雷夫人笑了。“那么，你们还在等什么呢？帮波特先生换身衣服然后去晒晒太阳吧！还有，波特先生，保持你的手臂干燥。别急着这么快就和巨型乌贼玩耍。”她朝他们眨了眨眼然后就匆忙回到了她的办公室。罗恩长叹了一口气。他转向他的朋友，帮助他拆下了悬带，然后先把他没受伤的手从睡衣的上衣里拿了出来。但是，哈利此时的眼神已经失去了原本的光亮，他正心不在焉地朝窗子外面看着。

“你知道，我对此很抱歉，”他说，仍然没有看向罗恩。

“对什么很抱歉？兄弟，”罗恩有些困惑地问道，并终于把哈利的另一只胳膊从袖子里掏了出来。

哈利叹了口气，咬住了他的下嘴唇。他不愿意再想起那件事了，但庞弗雷夫人的话又重新将这件事提了起来，让他记起了罗恩，金妮和赫敏都在不到两个月前，跟着哈利前往了一场近乎无用的搜救，并且都在神秘事务司之战中受了伤。

“他对发生在神秘事务司里的事情感到抱歉，”赫敏的声音从地上传来，她的声音很平静。

罗恩停下了帮哈利穿上衣的手，转过去看向赫敏。她和金妮正并排站在门口，表情都很严肃。罗恩皱了皱眉头。

“别那么想，”他说，转回去看着哈利。“那不是你的错，你也知道。”

哈利看向罗恩，意识到，在夏天里他已经连续两天穿着长袖衬衣了。他张了张嘴想问个问题，但罗恩突然把他的T恤从头上套了下来。

“别问，”他坚定的说。“我没事，而且我会毫不犹豫再做一次一样的事的。”他瞥向赫敏和金妮，她们两人都十分惊讶的看着他，他想她们应该认可了他对这件事的处理方式。当然，他们在乘坐骑士公车来霍格沃兹的路上谈论过这件事。他们很确定哈利为六月份在神秘事务司发生的事情自责不已，于是决定不能让哈利沉浸在这个想法里然后企图以拒绝他们帮助的做法保护他们。罗恩开始将哈利受伤的胳膊穿过T恤的袖口，故意避开了他朋友的眼睛。

“罗恩好得很呢，”金妮说。“他就和平常一样惹人讨厌，也许甚至还变得更聪明了。看上去那些大脑沾染了他一些。”罗恩冲金妮吐了吐舌头，金妮也以同样的方式回敬了他，然后和赫敏一起走到了走廊上，等着罗恩帮助哈利穿裤子和运动鞋。

哈利站了起来，在他的腿重新适应身体的重量的时候摇晃了一下。罗恩将一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。

“稳住了，哥们，”他说道，两人一起走向门口。赫敏走在了哈利的另一边，将一只胳膊放在他腰上。

“先去哪呢？”他问道。

“去吃早餐！”罗恩说。

他们一起笑了，然后四个人肩并肩一齐走向了大礼堂。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

忘了什么小哈你真的想不起来了吗？？谁把你抱回来的来着？？

罗恩真的好棒，哈利能有韦斯莱这一家做朋友真是太幸运了！


	7. 第7章·关于门钥匙的记忆

斯哈亲情向！

哈利从来不知道阳光能给人带来这么美妙的感觉。

在享受完早餐的土司，香肠，南瓜汁和茶之后，金妮不知怎的哄骗一只家养小精灵给了她一条毯子。他们慢悠悠地穿过霍格沃兹的场地，来到了黑湖边，金妮把毯子铺在了地上。

罗恩将两只手放在后脑勺上，仰面朝天躺在毯子上，看着天上的云朵。赫敏坐在了他旁边，金妮踢掉了鞋子，向湖边走去，淌进了湖边浅水的区域。哈利放松的躺在了罗恩旁边，伸展着他的腿，享受着早晨仍然温和的阳光。

“我们整个夏天都很想你，哈利，”赫敏说，微笑着看向了她的朋友。“我很担心你。”她没说她为什么担心，但哈利明白。

“他欠着我们好多时间呢，赫敏，”罗恩说。“不过我知道你为什么担心了——他居然想要书！”

赫敏摇了摇头。“罗纳德·韦斯莱，你现在是唯一一个没读过霍格沃兹，一段校史的人了...”

“假如我读过，”他用一种单调的嘲笑的语气说道，“我就会知道，我们不能在霍格沃兹场地上幻影移形！”

赫敏翻了个白眼。

“如果我现在能幻影移形，我要去霍格莫德弄四杯黄油啤酒来，”金妮说。她也走过来加入了他们，现在正擦着她光脚上的沙子。

赫敏突然笑了。

“只剩一个月了！”她说。“我会成为第一个能够幻影移形的人。”

“你知道，”罗恩说，一边坐了起来解着他的鞋带，“他们那天是用门钥匙把哈利带过来这儿的，不是幻影移形。”

哈利皱起了眉头，赫敏和金妮正盯着他看。

“这荒唐极了，罗纳德，”赫敏反驳道。“使用门钥匙是需要许可的。而且哈利当时没法自己站起来或者移动。你怎么能够抱着一个丧失行动能力的人使用门钥匙呢？想想要如何着陆吧！”

“不，他说得对，”哈利很轻地说道。他不敢相信他忘了这事。不知怎的，出事之后的疼痛，困惑和连续三天的睡眠，让他完全忘记了斯内普抱着他神奇地回到了霍格沃兹的大门这回事。

“我听到爸爸和比尔在和妈妈讲这件事，”罗恩说，朝哈利点了点头。

“和妈妈讲什么了？”金妮问道。

“有个人和我一起用门钥匙回到了霍格沃兹，在事故发生之后。因为我的伤口，他们不能用飞路网把我送回来，而邓布利多似乎很担心让别人和我一起幻影移形...”

“抱着你使用门钥匙？”赫敏用一种不自然的尖锐的声音说道。“但是哈利，这几乎是完全不可行的！而且这样做也极其的危险。几乎没人敢这么做...除非是特别紧急的情况下带着婴儿！”

“赫敏...”罗恩警告地说。“当时没有别的办法了。他们必须把他带回这来。那些麻瓜打算叫一辆救援车。”

“救护车，”哈利自动纠正道。

“那肯定是邓布利多了，”赫敏继续说道，无视了罗恩的警告。“他会愿意为了哈利冒这个险的。”

“不是邓布利多，”哈利简短的说道。“是斯内普。而且我当时并不知道有那么危险。我那时候脑子很乱。”

“斯内普？”金妮大叫道。“斯内普为了你冒着生命危险？”

他们现在都盯着金妮看了。

“抱歉，”她说，用手捂上了嘴。“我只是有些惊讶而已。”

赫敏张着嘴盯着哈利，她不敢相信的摇了摇头。

“我也想不明白，”哈利说。“我记不太清楚了，只记得他们告诉我要把脑袋靠着他。”他仍然记得那光滑的黑色布料的触感，记得把头紧靠在上面似乎能够减轻他的疼痛。

“那一定很不容易，”金妮说。

哈利朝她笑了笑。“其实还好。”

“比尔和爸爸回来的时候我恰好在厨房里，”罗恩解释道。“没人知道发生了什么，直到他们出现了，然后爸爸上楼去告诉妈妈。他用了那种语气...”

“就是那种‘不要惊动孩子们’的语气，”金妮解释道，翻了个白眼。

“我们都不知道比尔当时在执行警卫任务，”罗恩说。“我是说，有人看守着哈利还能够理解，但谁能想到他们居然在赫敏的房子那也安排了警卫？”

“什么？”赫敏转过头盯着罗恩。“我家的房子？你在说什么？罗纳德。”

罗恩向后靠了靠，让赫敏够不到他。“嘿，我以为你知道！”

赫敏看上去灰心丧气了一些。所有的安全的幻想都破灭了。哈利看上去也很沮丧。

“我很抱歉，赫敏，”他叹了一口气说道。

“你们知道，这真的比听起来更好笑，”金妮笑着说。“想想看。哈利被他姨父撞倒了。他被斯内普救了！而于此同时，赫敏正被蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇跟踪！”

“呕！”赫敏大声说。

“不管怎样，”罗恩接着说，声音压过了金妮和赫敏的笑声，“当我们听见爸爸去喊妈妈的时候金妮和我马上就到那了。他们看见我们的时候，爸爸只是叹了口气，‘哈利出事了，’我说。”

“我们两个立刻就知道了，”金妮说。她瞥向了哈利，哈利从她的目光中看到了一丝他在神秘事务司之战前不曾见过的担忧。

“爸爸告诉我们发生了什么，以及你会没事的，哥们，”罗恩说。“他们把金妮和我送上了楼，不过我们又偷偷溜了下来坐在了台阶上。就是那时候我们听说了斯内普带着你一块使用门钥匙。妈妈，爸爸和比尔都对此惊叹不已。之后我拦住了比尔，向他询问为什么——他问我记不记得当时使用门钥匙去看魁地奇世界杯的时候，我对自己的手做了什么。我说我怎么知道？说的好像我们能够在使用门钥匙的时候控制自己的身体一样。他说‘就是这个意思！’我就明白了——不论你抱着什么，使用门钥匙的时候，它有可能仍在你手里，也可能会飞出去。”

“魔法部里有一整个部门专门负责魔法交通方式，”赫敏讲解道。“有太多种可能发生的事故了——像是分体，或者使用飞路网的时候进入了目的地附近的壁炉。有些特定的防护咒甚至可以阻拦门钥匙移动，在到达目的地之前，把你在也许是几百英尺的高空中拦截下来。”

“想想我们去魁地奇世界杯的时候是怎么着陆的，”金妮补充道。“我们大多是四肢伸展着摔到地上的。”

哈利点了点头。想到他最讨厌的教授，那个鄙视他父亲的人，那个肯定对小天狼星的死感到高兴的人，冒着生命危险救了他的命，他感到有些不安。他并不想欠斯内普人情，并且想知道他为什么自愿要救他。

“斯内普这么做肯定是为了邓布利多。也许邓布利多年纪太大了，或者也许斯内普不希望他受伤，”哈利最终说道。这两个人之间的确似乎有着哈利所不能理解的不一般的情谊。将斯内普这么做的原因说成是邓布利多似乎令他好受了些，让他得以回到原先的视角审视这件事，而不是将重点放在自己身上。

“是啊哥们，不管怎样，”罗恩笑着说。“我能理解你。我也不希望在斯内普那欠下一条命！”

“罗纳德！”赫敏说。金妮笑了起来，就连哈利也笑了一声。

“那个样子使用门钥匙是什么感觉，哈利？”几分钟后罗恩和金妮在湖里淌水玩的时候，赫敏问道。

“我记不得了，”他承认道。“那一整天给我的感觉都很模糊。尽管我的确记得莱姆斯在那，还有比尔。我听到莱姆斯幻影移行出现，就在比尔找到我之后。我猜比尔在执行警卫任务而莱姆斯是候补。”他停下来了一会儿，再一次感到他似乎忘了什么很重要的事情。

“等等，”他说。“当时有两下！”

“两下？两下什么？”赫敏问。

“两下‘咔’的声音！我在路边给花坛浇水。一只猫被我吓得从薄荷草丛里跳了出来。一只灰色的猫。然后我听到了一声‘咔’的声音——就像正好在院子里我的身后一样——然后我的伤疤....”他停了下来，看向赫敏。她的眼睛睁得大大的——充满了恐惧？理解？

“有人在你被撞之前幻影移形到你身后了？在你的伤疤疼之前？”

哈利看着自己的手掌。这让所有事情都不一样了。

“哈利，那有可能是你的其中一个警卫。”

“不。那天有两个警卫——比尔和莱姆斯。比尔在我出事后立刻找到我了，之后我听到了另一声‘咔’，然后莱姆斯出现了。我是在认出了比尔之后才听到的第二声‘咔’。第一声是在我伤疤疼之前，刚好就在疼的之前。”

赫敏压低了声音。“哈利，你得把这件事告诉邓布利多教授。”

哈利叹了口气。她说得对，当然。所有人都认为这件事只是意外。他感受到了伏地魔的愤怒，被跳起来的猫吓到了，摔倒在路上。但那第一声‘咔’....这说不通。

哈利点了点头，赫敏冲他挤出了一个微笑。

“来吧，脱掉你的鞋子，”她说，“来看看你单手能不能抓住蝌蚪。”

当他们淌进湖边浅水处的细沙里的时候，禁林边的一个小动静吸引了他的眼球。一只夜骐在林间低低地盘旋着。他看着它滑翔进了树林深处。一幅画面忽然出现在他眼前——不是骑着夜骐飞向伦敦——而是西弗勒斯·斯内普，脸色苍白、气喘吁吁地靠在瘦骨嶙峋的有着蝙蝠一样翅膀的夜骐身上。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

以免有人对事故当天的情况有些混乱，我在这理一下:哈利在浇水，吓着了一只猫，猫跳起来反吓到了哈利，同时有人幻影移形出现在他身后，然后他伤疤疼了起来，摔倒被车撞，他的警卫比尔跑来了他身边，然后莱姆斯幻影移形出现了......问题是，第一个幻影移形出现的是谁呢，食死徒没法知道他家在哪，只能是熟人咯，那哪个熟人会这样子出现在哈利家呢？

还有小哈啊，教授冒着生命危险保护你五年了，你啥时候能发现他真的不是想害你呢😂😂😂


	8. 第8章·第二声

斯哈亲情向！

“你们并不是非得跟着我来的，”哈利说，一个半小时后，他在赫敏和金妮一人一边的搀扶下(罗恩先去开门了)回到了城堡里面。

“我们想要去，”金妮向他保证。赫敏让哈利将整个故事再讲了一次给罗恩和金妮，他们四个一起讨论了一会儿这个神秘的第一声究竟是怎么回事。

“你确定当时只有四个巫师在那？”罗恩问。“你并没有全程都清醒着。”

哈利摇了摇头。“当时我旁边只有比尔，莱姆斯，斯内普和邓布利多。也许之后还来了更多的人。”他停了一下，有些尴尬地抬起头来，从滑下了鼻子的眼镜后面看着大家。“我...我觉得他们修改了一些围观者的记忆。”

“我觉得他们没做那么多，”金妮说。“还记得那份麻瓜报纸里的故事吗？有人记得发生了什么。”

赫敏理解地点了点头。“我很确定比尔想了一个很棒的故事来掩盖这件事。”

“但你听到的第一声‘咔’，”金妮继续问道。“它恰好发生在你伤疤疼之前，对吧？”

“对，”哈利确认道。

“你觉得...”她说，犹豫了一下，“那有没有可能是...比尔？”

大家都盯着她看。

“什么？”罗恩大声的问道。“为什么比尔会让哈利都伤疤疼呢？你想暗示什么？”

金妮生气地盯着罗恩。“罗恩，我不是在说比尔是一个食死徒！我们都不知道那声‘咔’到底是谁发出的，也不知道它是否与哈利伤疤疼有关系。”她停顿了一下，用手指在沙子上画着。“有没有可能比尔幻影移形出现在那的时候并不知道哈利在那，而他只是恰好在所有事情发生的时候到达了那里？有可能是他吓到了那只猫...”

“金妮，”赫敏轻轻说，“别担心这个。你难道不觉得凤凰社会一直有至少一个人在执行警卫任务——真的在女贞路那里？比尔并不需要幻影移形到哈利身边。他应该是藏在某个地方或者披着一件隐形斗篷。”

金妮点了点头，抬起头来看向大家。

“但你知道，假如这不是比尔或者另外一个凤凰社成员...”她说。

罗恩脸色苍白了一分。

“你得告诉邓布利多，”他对哈利说。“赫敏说得对。”

因此，他们现在都在邓布利多教授办公室门口的水滴兽雕像前站着。

罗恩充满期待得看着他。

“你大概知道口令吧？哈利。”

哈利摇了摇头。

“总是一些柠檬雪宝或者巧克力蛙之类的东西，”他说。充满希望地看着雕像，但它呆在原地一动也不动。

他们又试了一大堆可能的口令，但一个也没有成功。

“这样是没用的，”赫敏终于说道。“我们去找另一个教授吧。他们肯定有别的办法能找到他。”

“嘿！”哈利说，突然想起来邓布利多经常用的传达消息的方法。他转向赫敏。“学校里还有没有其他以前的校长的画像？”

赫敏看着哈利，觉得他估计疯了。

“有啊，不过它们都在邓布利多的办公室里，”她用一种难以相信哈利居然不知道的语气说道。

“我知道那些，赫敏，”他说。“不过其他地方还有没有？”

“哦。我不知...啊不，我知道。大礼堂的入口那有一位之前的校长的画像。它很小——被放在了角落里...”

“来吧！”哈利说，转身走向大礼堂的入口。其他人交换了几个眼神，然后跟上了哈利。

“这就是他传达消息的办法，”大家一边走在走廊里，一边听哈利解释道。他的腿已经开始疼了，手臂也开始时不时疼痛地抽搐，但他继续走着。“画像里的人可以拜访他们其他的画像，你瞧。圣芒戈和神秘事务司里都有曾经校长的画像...还有格里莫广场。”他意味深长地看着罗恩。“记得吗？那就是去年他在你爸爸受伤之后找到他的办法。”

“太棒了，”赫敏说，快步走在他们前面，将他们带到了那幅巨型计分沙漏右边，被塞在角落里的画像。

“您好，”她说。那位睡着的校长睁开了一只眼睛。“你能告诉阿不思·邓布利多哈利·波特需要和他讲话吗？这很重要。”

“噢，又是你，不是吗？”他十分傲慢地说。“又生气了想要再把校长办公室破坏一遍？”

哈利开始变红，但他很快摇了摇头。

“我们找不着邓布利多教授，而我想起来一些关于我几天前事故的重要的事情。”他相信画像们肯定已经知道了女贞路上发生的事情。

“哦，我知道了。”画像里的人抬起了一根眉毛，又看向少年们。“你们都要见他吗？”

哈利和朋友们交换了几个眼神。他点点头。“是的，我们都需要见他。能麻烦您告诉他吗？”

那位从前的校长想了一想然后点了点头。他慢慢从那张靠背椅里站了起来，笨拙地拿起了手杖，跛着腿从左边离开了画像。

金妮笑了。“那真是太棒了。现在我们知道他们为何能够这么快沟通消息了。这就是邓布利多得到每个人消息的方法。”

“等等！”罗恩忽然说。“你们觉得我们公共休息室里有这样的画像吗？”

在他们思考这件事的时候，画像回来了，并且得意地说：“速效逃课糖。”

“你在开玩笑！”金妮说。“弗莱德和乔治会高兴死的。”

他们回到了水滴兽那里。哈利走路的速度明显的减慢了，但他仍尽量试着跟上大家。等到他们围在水滴兽前的时候，哈利已经开始有些喘气了。赫敏坚定的说道“速效逃课糖。”

水滴兽跳到了一边，他们沿着旋转的台阶走向了邓布利多的办公室。

门在他们走到楼梯顶之前就打开了，阿不思·邓布利多在门口等着他们。他看上去非同寻常的担忧。

“出什么事了吗？”他问，眼神从其他三个人身上划过，最后停在了哈利身上。

哈利点了点。他还在尝试着平复他的呼吸。

“进来坐下吧，”校长说，指着他桌子前的椅子，站到了一边去。一行人坐下之后，他坐回了他桌子后面的椅子上，向墙上看去。

“谢谢你，迪佩特教授，”他说。“我的学生挺机智的，不是吗？”他说完脸上露出了一个微笑。

“这是哈利的主意，”赫敏说。“这太棒了！我不敢相信我居然从来没想过...”

“这样一件好事还是不要让太多人知道比较好，”邓布利多说，他的蓝色的眼睛闪烁着。

“哦，当然，当然不会，”赫敏说，脸上出现一抹粉红色。

“那么，告诉我，出了什么问题？”他故意看向了哈利。哈利靠在了他的椅子上，正紧紧地抓住他的胳膊，并将胳膊抵在身体上。他不禁为之一颤，没有意识到这间办公室会唤醒他什么样的情感。在他记忆里，上一次他来这的时候，他几乎在愤怒中拆毁了整间办公室。就在小天狼星死后不到一个小时...

“哈利？你还好吗？”邓布利多站了起来，挥了挥他的魔杖。一个茶盘出现了在他桌上，他快速倒了一杯，朝把杯子塞进哈利手里的赫敏点了点头。

哈利感激地喝了一口。“我没事。唔，胳膊还疼着，腿有点酸疼，不过我还挺好。不管怎样这不是问题所在。我想来和您聊聊我事故发生之前的事情，就在发生之前的时候。”

邓布利多抱起来他的胳膊，靠回了椅子上。

“接着说，哈利。”

“嗯，首先我...我是说我们有几个问题。”

邓布利多点了点头。“继续。”

“嗯，”哈利开始说，“我的警卫工作是怎么运转的？我是说在女贞路。”

神奇的是，邓布利多没有问他为什么要问这个问题，而是直接回答了他。“凤凰社在女贞路4号维持着二十四小时的警卫。我们把站岗时间分成每六小时一轮。每一轮有一名执行任务的警卫会时时刻刻在女贞路，另有一名指定的后备警卫会随时准备着，信号一出现就幻影移形到女贞路。”

“所以——我事故发生那天，比尔在执行警卫任务，而莱姆斯是后备？”

“是这样的，”校长说。

“警卫一般会藏在哪里？”哈利问。

“那要看执行任务的那个人的偏好了，”邓布利多说。“我相信比尔会用幻身咒躲在灌木丛后面。我们有一两件隐形斗篷可以给大家轮流使用，有些凤凰社成员更喜欢披着隐形斗篷在房子周围巡逻。啊，当然，也有别的方法可以让自己隐形。”

“所以，比尔如何让莱姆斯这么快就到的呢？”

邓布利多看向福克斯，他的凤凰正在架子上扭着头看着这些少年们。

“我们有一个警报系统，”他简单地说。

哈利也看向了福克斯，想起了去年乌姆里奇和他的调查小队发现了邓布利多军集会的那天晚上。

“教授，就在我的伤疤开始疼之前，我听到了一些东西...”

校长向前靠了过来，盯着哈利。

“继续说，哈利，”他轻轻说道。

“那是一声‘咔’的声音，”哈利解释道。“就像某人幻影移形出现的声音。这是在那只猫跳起来吓到我之后发生的，但是正好在我伤疤疼之前。”

邓布利多盯着哈利看了一会，然后靠回了椅子上。

“教授，如果比尔在灌木丛里的话，那不管这是什么——或者是谁...”

“肯定恰好出现在比尔的视线内，”罗恩帮他说完了这个句子。

少年们交换了几个意味深长的眼神，然后期待的看着邓布利多。他叹了口气，然后笑着看向了哈利。

“你说得对，哈利，”他平静地说。“你听到的那个声音，就是某个人幻影移形的声音。我们现在还不知道是谁。但是，比尔说，一个穿着袍子的人幻影移形到院子里，出现在你背后。猫跳了起来纯属意外，我们认为。但这也许救了你的命，因为它似乎吓到了那个人。根据比尔所说，那个人向后走了一两步，而就在那时，你抓住了你的头然后摔倒在了路上。”

“那个人怎样了？”哈利问道。这简直难以置信。他背后发生了这么多事情，而他居然一点儿也不知道——但显然凤凰社的成员早就知道了。

“他逃跑了，”邓布利多说。“沿着路跑走了。比尔没有试着跟踪他——他那时候有别的事情需要操心。”

“我，”哈利十分轻地说道。

“他非常能分清轻重缓急，”邓布利多看向哈利，然后有看向了哈利的朋友们。

“但是，教授，”赫敏说。她在这段时间里一反常态的安静。

邓布利多朝她点头示意。“嗯？格兰杰小姐”

“那么，那个幻影移形出现在哈利身后的人——他不是凤凰社的成员，是吗？”

邓布利多摇了摇头。“凤凰社的成员没有理由会逃跑。”

赫敏瞥了哈利一眼，然后又看回邓布利多。

“但也不是一个食死徒，对吗？”

邓布利多慢慢的摇了摇头。“不，我们认为不是。食死徒同样不太可能会决定逃跑。”

哈利的嘴张的大大的。金妮和罗恩正盯着赫敏。但哈利先开口了。

“那么，是魔法部里的人，不是吗？”

邓布利多与哈利对视着。哈利在他的眼睛里看到了一丝他曾见过的悲伤，但在悲伤后面却有着一种不知怎么令人鼓舞的坚定。

“魔法部分裂了，”校长回答道。“在六月份魔法部里那场袭击和战斗之后，康奈利·福吉的确意识到了伏地魔的回归。”

他停顿了一下，赫敏满意的点了点头。

“但是，福吉一直以来都很软弱。他很快就要下台了——现在随时都有可能。我们很肯定新的魔法部部长会从反对伏地魔帮派里的被选出来。但是仍有一小部分人支持福吉，并且坚信我才是真正的敌人。”他停了下来，专心地看着他们，两只食指同时在桌上敲着。

“还有和你一起的，我，”哈利猜道。

邓布利多点了点头。

“而且那些支持您的人，”金妮安静地补充道。“像是邓布利多军，乌姆里奇有张名单...”

再一次，邓布利多点了点头。

“是珀西，不是吗？”罗恩突然问道。他的手已经捏成了拳头，脸色苍白。

邓布利多朝罗恩挤了挤眼睛，专心地盯着他，然后用一个没有隐藏任何感情的声音回答道。

“有可能是，韦斯莱先生。事实上，比尔似乎很确信那个出现在哈利身后的巫师就是你哥哥珀西。”

“但...但...我的伤疤，”哈利说。珀西是个卑鄙小人，而且肯定不喜欢他，但他会做到什么地步呢？他有可能成为一个食死徒吗？

邓布利多将慎重的眼神转向哈利。

“一个我们都希望相信的解释是，那个幻影移形出现的人和你的伤疤疼痛没有关系。但显然更可能的是，这两者的确有联系。伏地魔当时正感受着强烈的情绪...”

“也许他感受到强烈的情绪是因为魔法部派了一个人去抓我，”哈利说。一股愤怒的情绪从他身体里慢慢升起，而他正不太成功地尝试想要将这股情绪镇压下去。

“那的确非常有可能，”邓布利多同意道。“但也许那个人并不是被派去的，他有可能是被强迫着去的...”

“有没有可能珀西被施了夺魂咒呢？”赫敏问道。

邓布利多教授点了点头。“是的，我们认为，珀西，或者不论这个人是谁，是被强迫派去女贞路绑架哈利的。他没法带着一个未成年巫师幻影移形，因此走路离开到一个更安全的汇合点会是一个可行的方法。夺魂咒让受害者感到十分困惑，在内心和自己作战。用脚逃跑是很有可能的，因为困惑的大脑太专注于强加的任务了，以至于当任务被打断时常常会失去逻辑。一个巫师忘记了幻影移形而依靠更基本的身体反应，譬如跑步，是一个说得通的猜想。”

“等等，”哈利说，他被校长之前的一句话吸引了。哈利的大脑飞快地转动着，他抬起头，用不解的表情看着邓布利多。“你刚才说他没法带着一名未成年的巫师幻影移形。这是不是就是为什么...为什么...”

“为什么斯内普教授带着你使用了门钥匙而不是幻影移形？”邓布利多替他说完了那句话。

哈利默默地点了点头。

“部分原因是。实话说，我们担心如果你使用魔法移动，是的，幻影随形也需要一部分你自己的魔法，你身上的踪丝可能会检测到你使用了魔法。就现在魔法部的形势来看，不难想象你会被再一次指控使用了未成年魔法。更重要的是，幻影移形会对身体施加很大的压力。尽管一般来说这种压力不会威胁到性命，但当时你身上有很重的伤，幻影移形肯定会加重你的伤势，甚至给你造成生命危险。”

“但是使用门钥匙的时候带着一个人是很危险的，”赫敏说。“几乎没有人这么做，不是吗？”她看向邓布利多，希望得到肯定。

“你说的很对，格兰杰小姐。使用门钥匙的时候带着受伤或者无法自主行动的人是十分罕见的。也有风险——极大的风险——对于两个人来说都是。只有在极端情况下，极有天赋——也极度勇敢——的巫师才会这么做。在当时的情况下，这是唯一的选择。尽管门钥匙可以被追踪，那些使用门钥匙的人并不能，因为门钥匙的魔法来自于制作它的那个咒语，而不是使用者。”

“您这么做过吗？”哈利问道。“带着一个人一起使用门钥匙？”

邓布利多的目光注视着他。他的蓝眼睛和男孩的绿眼睛锁定了在一起。

“我这么做过一次。”他仍然记得怀里那个几乎失去意识的身体的重量，记得他完全没想过这有多么危险就抱起了那个流着血的身躯，记得这么做完之后，他才意识到他冒了多大一个险。

“那你为什么不...”

“我会在另一个时间和你讨论这个问题，哈利，”校长很轻地说道。哈利知道对话结束了，但他仍然将目光与邓布利多锁定在一起，想找到什么东西——任何东西。邓布利多允许了他的目光接触，在站起来接着说话之前也回盯着他。“哈利，吃完午饭请让庞弗雷夫人再检查一下你的胳膊，让她给你点止痛的药。”

“好的，先生，”哈利回答道，不情愿地打破了眼神交流。

他们站起来走出来办公室的门，安静地一步步走下了旋转台阶，走向水滴兽。他们都一路上都一言不发，直到走到了雕像看不到的一个拐角处，罗恩开始用拳头砸墙。

“卑鄙小人！”他喊道，又打了一下。“叛徒！同流合污的小...”

“停下来！”金妮说道，抓住了罗恩的手。哈利来到他前面，试着让罗恩冷静下来，但罗恩仍挥舞着拳头，结果一拳打到了哈利身上。

“嗷！”哈利叫道，跪倒在地上。赫敏拉过罗恩，用手臂绕着他，用一个紧紧的拥抱安慰的包裹着他，金妮则蹲下来查看哈利。

“哦，哈利！”她叫道。“你还好吗？他不是故意的...”

“没事，我没事，”他气喘吁吁地说。“帮我站起来...我知道他不是故意打我的。”他伸出那只好的手，金妮把他拉了起来，将一只胳膊放在他腰上好给他一点支持。

“对不起，哥们，”罗恩说，从赫敏肩膀上看过去。她仍紧紧地抱着他。“我不是故意...我在说那个混蛋！如果我再见到他...”

“罗恩！”赫敏在罗恩的拳头又捏起来的时候警告道。“你俩先走，”金妮说，将哈利拉到一边靠着墙。“我们几分钟后去找你们。罗恩，冷静！看在梅林的份上，他被夺魂咒控制了！”

罗恩默默的的让赫敏拉着自己走了，金妮和哈利则安静的在墙上靠着。

“他也是你的哥哥，”哈利最后说道。“你也应该担心他的...”

金妮朝地上看着。“我担心他，”她说。“但珀西是个成年人了，况且不论他是否被夺魂咒控制了，他都选择了自己的路。”她瞥向旁边的哈利，吸引他也看了过来。“但是，你似乎没有选择。”她叹了口气。

哈利盯着她，她说的是对的。他并没有选择，并不算真的有。预言已经决定了他的人生，直到它被实现为止。

哈利深吸了一口气。他的手臂很疼，现在他侧身也疼了。他感到金妮的手臂绕的更紧了，于是感激地靠在了她身上，一起走向大礼堂去吃午餐。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

另一个我很喜欢这个MOI系列的理由，罗恩对朋友的忠诚真的超级感人(顺便预告一下，他快要知道那个预言了)，还有金妮在MOI里的塑造也蛮多的，而且我觉得这里的金妮和哈利超级配的(比原著配多了嘻嘻)

助攻能手邓布利多又来啦，变相夸着教授呢！教授的戏份大头还没到，大家再耐心两集~~


	9. 第9章·那个预言

“但是主人，他一定在霍格沃兹。预言家日报说的几乎就是这个意思了。在那我们没法动他。”

再熟悉不过的有着一双红色眼睛的伏地魔正站在一个有着一只银色手的人面前，高高地俯视着这个蜷缩在他脚下的人。

“他们怎么可以让他又溜掉了？他都已经触手可及了！那个计划多么完美——魔法部会成为被指责的对象。这件事不能就这么过去了！”

“别！主人...求您了！”

“钻心剜骨！”咒语击中了，虫尾巴尖叫着在地上翻滚，一次，两次，三次。

“你会给我找到渗透进霍格沃兹的办法的，我的小老鼠。你会给我带来波特和那个虚假的先知。霍格沃兹会不再是邓布利多安全的天堂！”

疼痛，生不如死的疼痛，穿透了哈利的脑袋，他尖叫着醒了过来。疼痛使他将头紧紧地贴在枕头上，整个人扭曲了起来。一阵阵像浪潮一样的疼痛向他涌来，他翻滚到了床的另一头，压住了他受伤的那只手臂。

“别！”他呻吟道。“别来霍格沃兹！”

“哈利！哈利，醒醒！”年轻的巫师仍在翻滚呻吟着，意识模糊，几乎没有听见头上传来的声音。

“罗恩！怎么了？”金妮和赫敏跑进了房间。

“赫敏！快去叫人！”金妮大声喊道，她跑向罗恩，想要帮着他一起叫醒哈利。

赫敏跑出去喊庞弗雷夫人，罗恩则抓住了哈利的胳膊。哈利在罗恩碰到他手臂的一刻感到了猛烈地疼痛。这股不一样的疼痛终于唤回了哈利的意识。他睁开了眼睛，盯着金妮的脸。

“哈利，”她轻轻地呼出。“只是我们而已...只是我们而已...”

“不！虫尾巴...伏地魔他...生气。”他此时呼吸沉重，气喘吁吁。手臂被他拉到了胸前抱着，上面缠着的绷带正慢慢地渗透出红色。

“哈利，兄弟，我们得叫邓布利多过来。坚持住...”他转向金妮。“看着他，金。我马上就回来！”他飞快地跑出来房间，差点撞倒了赫敏和庞弗雷夫人。

“我已经喊了校长了，韦斯莱先生，”庞弗雷夫人说。

罗恩一个急刹车，赶忙又回到了房间里。金妮爬上了哈利的床，正用手臂环抱着哈利。哈利颤抖着，拼命地抱紧她。她转而用手轻轻在哈利后背上安抚着，紧紧地抱住哈利。哈利缠着绷带的手放到了她后背上，鲜红的血染到了上面。

庞弗雷夫人匆忙走了过来，但没有强行分开这两个人。哈利的啜泣逐渐平息了下来。他睁开了眼睛，看到罗恩，赫敏和庞弗雷夫人正看着他，这时候，邓布利多教授快步走了进来。

“韦斯莱小姐，我想，现在最好还是让庞弗雷夫人给波特先生检查一下。”校长轻轻地说道，走到床边向金妮伸出了一只手。庞弗雷夫人已经对着她的后背施了一个清理一新，金妮拉着校长的手爬下了床，但仍紧盯着哈利。哈利倒回了客房那张巨大四柱床的枕头上。他和罗恩在午饭后回来打了个小盹，在做梦前记得的最后一件事是在床上听着罗恩熟悉的呼噜声。现在他的手臂极度的疼痛，他的伤疤仿佛被点燃了，而脑袋就像裂开了一样疼。庞弗雷夫人俯下身子查看他的情况时，他闭上了眼睛，但他刚才看见的场景立刻又回到了眼前。

“不，”他低声咕哝道。“别来这...”

邓布利多向前走了一步，但庞弗雷夫人挥了挥手示意他站回去。

“别急，等会儿再说，校长，”她说。“我能带他回医疗翼吗？还是我需要把设备拿过这里来？”

“把设备拿过来吧，波比，”邓布利多回答道。庞弗雷夫人离开之后他就站到了床旁边，用不安的眼神注视着哈利。

“你看见什么了，哈利？”他说。他的声音仍然很冷静，但哈利并没有漏掉其中一丝紧迫的意思。

“他——我是说伏地魔——在惩罚虫尾巴。因为之前他没能抓到我。他...伏地魔...让虫尾巴来这里抓我...还有特里劳妮！他说预言家日报上几乎暗示了我在这里...而且霍格沃兹不再能保护我了...”

校长伸出他长长的手指，把手放在了哈利头上，用手指抚摸着他的伤疤，然后将整只手停在了哈利的额头上。哈利感到一种神奇的感觉，脑袋里剩余的疼痛逐渐消失了。

“哈利，你在霍格沃兹比在哪里都安全，”他说着，罗恩、赫敏和金妮一起靠了过来。

“等等，”赫敏小声但清晰地问道。“为什么他...我是说伏地魔...会想要特里劳妮教授？”

邓布利多和哈利对视了一会儿，在一段相当长的时间之后，邓布利多轻轻地点了点头。

“那个预言，”哈利低声说道。“他想听那个预言。”

“那个老骗子和你的预言有什么关系？”赫敏大声说道，忽然飞快地用手捂住了嘴，意识到她在校长面前喊了特里劳妮教授骗子。

但是，邓布利多对此没有反应。他的目光仍盯着哈利。

“西比尔·特里劳妮就是那个作出预言的人，格兰杰小姐，”他轻轻地说。“即使她嘴里说出来的其他东西几乎都是垃圾，我们认为这一个特别的预言是真的。”

“但预言在魔法部里已经被毁掉了，哈利，”金妮说。“纳威把它掉在了地上。他说当时没有人能够听见。”

“不，”哈利用几乎听不见的声音说道。“我是说，是的，它被销毁了。但水晶球只是预言的记录，第一个听见了那个预言的人还能够记得。”

“是谁？”罗恩立马问道。

“我，”邓布利多教授回答道。“你们从来没有好奇过我为什么要将一个‘老骗子’留在霍格沃兹十七年吗？”

“您能给他们看看吗？求您了？”哈利请求道，他的声音已经变得十分沙哑了。他喊得太久了，也太疼了，保持着这个样子也很久了。又一次，他看着校长，眼睛请求着他，于是年迈的巫师开口道。

“我会去办公室取我的冥想盆，哈利，我会把它拿到这儿来。”他转身离开了房间，再也没说什么。

过了一会儿，庞弗雷夫人回来了。她在哈利再次开裂的伤口上涂满了一种橙色的药膏，重新包扎起来之后，为了保护它，施咒将它定在了悬带里面。她递给了哈利一瓶止痛魔药，并且示意他晚上睡觉前再去找她一次，

他们静静地等着邓布利多回来。这种安静本来会十分尴尬，不过金妮坐在了哈利旁边，什么也没说，而是用胳膊搂着他，就像韦斯莱夫人那样，假如她在这的话。赫敏和罗恩坐进了一张小小的沙发里，赫敏把头靠在罗恩肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。

哈利觉得他愿意永远抱着金妮·韦斯莱。她是多么的完美。她从来不会问他奇怪的问题，不会为他的命运担心，也不会以任何一种方式可怜他。她的手在他背上绕着圈按摩着，而过了一会儿，当邓布利多走进房间的时候，她放开了他，坐回了他旁边的床上。与此同时，校长把一个很重的石盆放在了罗恩和赫敏旁边的桌子上。

罗恩，赫敏和金妮好奇的看着邓布利多举起了魔杖，将魔杖抵着太阳穴并从中取出了一段长长的薄纱般的物质，任其落入石盆。他用魔杖搅了搅，然后一个幽灵一样的身影从一池波光粼粼的记忆中升起，重复着那段哈利只听过一次但却能一字不差得记下来的话。

拥有征服黑魔头力量的人走近了，出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭，出生于第七个月，黑魔头标记他为其劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的力量，一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个能生存下来，拥有征服黑魔头力量的人走近了...

他们仍然盯着冥想盆，尽管西比尔·特里劳妮的面容已经消失了，而房间里又一次陷入了寂静。哈利看向罗恩和赫敏。

“所以，你们是怎么理解的？”他问道，语气里流露出一丝自嘲。

“我想您很确信这指的是哈利，”她向着校长说道。

邓布利多点了点头。“本来还有一个候选人——另外一个和哈利同时出生的男孩，他的父母也是凤凰社的成员。但是，伏地魔自己标记了哈利为他的劲敌，就像预言说的那样。”

“你知道这个多久了，哈利？”赫敏问道。她的声音非常的轻，而且轻微地颤抖着。别哭，哈利想道，千万别哭...

“差不多两个月了，”他回答道。“我在小天狼星死之后回到这里...”他没有说完这句话，声音逐渐减小至安静，他低下头来检查着他的手臂...

“他两个月前才告诉你！”罗恩出乎意料的爆发直接冲向了邓布利多教授。“他知道你注定要对上伏...伏地魔那么久了，而他现在才告诉你！”他从哈利那转向了校长，邓布利多笔直地站在刚才从冥想盆那后退到的位置，一动不动。“你不相信他吗？你不相信我们吗？你不觉得他会一直不断地好奇自己的一生吗？”他突然站了起来。这不是他认识的那个罗恩。这是一个不一样的罗恩。一个更加年长的罗恩。

邓布利多没有动。

“我已经向哈利道歉了，而且解释了我的错误和我的缺点。我向他保守了这项信息这么久是不对的。我只是没法强迫自己告诉他，他已经要承受那么多了。他露出了一个十分悲伤的笑容，但没有离开房间的打算。

“没事的，罗恩，”哈利说道。不知怎么的，罗恩的爆发似乎对他来说十分重要。罗恩能够理解他，如果除此之外没人能够的话，罗恩能。他允许了这一丁点儿快乐的火星照亮了他的内心。

“不，这一点儿也不没事，哈利！”罗恩喊道。他站起来面向着他的朋友。“这不公平！这从来没有公平过！”他转回去再一次面向着校长。“首先他失去了他的父母，差一点被杀千刀的伏地魔杀掉，然后他不得不和那些...那些...”他几乎是厉声说出了那个词“麻瓜！住在一起那么久。当他终于找到了一个真正的家人，他连这个也被夺去了！这一点儿也不是没事，而且这不公平！”罗恩重重的将拳头砸向墙壁，又踢了一脚门框，转回去对着邓布利多，邓布利多仍站着一动不动并且坚定的盯着他。“而现在...现在你告诉他，他不得不杀了伏地魔，否则就要在这个过程中死去！我告诉你，他不会一个人做这件事的。也许这就是那个老骗子所说的该死的力量——拥有真正在乎他朋友！”他又捶了一下墙，然后发出了一声像是一半抽噎一半呻吟的声音。哈利从罗恩看向赫敏又看向金妮，赫敏看上去既惊恐又生气，而金妮正看着罗恩，仿佛他是一头伦敦动物园里逃出来的大猩猩。他又看向邓布利多教授，发现他眼里有一种哈利不能确定，但惊人的像是...胜利的眼神。

“这不是他的错，罗恩，”哈利说到。不知怎么的，过去的几周里，他不再感到生气，而是很快的转向了接受这些事实。“他不是作出预言的人，而且他这么多年来只是尽力让我活着。他做了他能做到所有事了。我已经毁坏了他的办公室了——我们还是别毁坏这个城堡其余的部分好了。”

邓布利多教授将手放在了冥想盆上。就在他拿起那个沉重的盆时，哈利第一次注意到了他只在一只手上戴着的手套。

“今晚我准备召开一次凤凰社的特别会议，”他说。“我们将会在凤凰社的总部开会，商讨哈利看到的东西，以及如何同时保护他和霍格沃兹。我已经为你们安排了六点钟在教师休息室的晚餐。”他没再说话了，而是转身离开了房间。

哈利看着门被关上了，然后对他的朋友说，“为什么邓布利多戴着一只手套？”


	10. 第10章·计划

斯哈亲情向！

他们花了整一个下午在聊天。聊完了所有关于预言的话题，聊完了所有发生在神秘事务司的事情，聊完了所有邓布利多将预言对哈利保密了那么久的原因。他们还聊到了为什么邓布利多戴着一只手套——哈利对赫敏给出的邓布利多在模仿迈克尔·杰克逊的解释开怀大笑，而罗恩和金妮则说“迈克尔谁？”

他们直到第二天早上才得到了邓布利多教授的消息。金妮和罗恩借来了学校的扫帚，开始在魁地奇球场上飞翔，相互扔着鬼飞球，赫敏和哈利在看台上看着。哈利渴望着骑上扫帚——乌姆里奇强加给他的“终身”禁赛刚被解除，庞弗雷夫人又给予了他这一整个夏天的“医疗”禁赛。他和赫敏都没有注意到校长的到来，直到校长已经离他们非常近了。校长穿着深紫色的袍子，上面还有许多小小的月牙，和他的眼镜配极了，并且仍然戴着一只白手套。老人在他们旁边的长凳上坐下了，没有任何客套话或者开场白，他直接说道。

“考虑到发生在女贞路上的事故和哈利昨天看到的东西，我们决定加强对学校和场地的保护，以防受到袭击或者入侵。这项工程需要数量众多的有才华的巫师集中合作完成，所以不可能避免魔法部的监视。因此，两位韦斯莱和格兰杰小姐将会和格兰杰一家一起去度个假，而你，哈利，将要和斯内普教授一起去一个安全的地方学习大脑封闭术。”他举起了一只手——那只戴着白手套的手——阻止了哈利和赫敏将要开始的抗议。

“请允许我说完。”他直视着哈利，故意鼓励着哈利和他进行去年他躲避了一整年的眼神交流。他不需要摄神取念就能读懂哈利的心情。愤怒，无奈，困惑，失望，甚至还有恐惧——他们都在那，就在哈利表情的后面。年轻的巫师在打破眼神交流时几乎颤抖了一下，然后用手捂住了脸，尝试着平复下来。

“好吧...那继续说吧，”哈利说。“告诉我到底为什么我和斯内普教授一起去是个好主意。”他故意强调了魔药教授的头衔。

“你不能呆在这，哈利，”校长说，顿了一下之后，又接着说，“我们万分确信魔法部里面有人想要伤害你，而保护魔咒的加强必须在魔法部的监督下进行。在我们强化场地的保护时，那个想害你的人将会很容易地进到霍格沃兹，甚至在过程中进行破坏。我们必须十分警惕——因此你不能在这。”

哈利点了点头，不情愿地承认了这件事的正确性。他的手仍捂着脸，而他心不在焉地揉了揉他的伤疤。

“至于为什么是斯内普教授...我必须呆在这，而他是除此之外我唯一信任能教会你大脑封闭术的人。”哈利抬起了头，准备指出他们之前的大脑封闭术课实际上并没有能够阻止伏地魔在魔法部对他附体。但邓布利多再一次阻止了他说话，这一次用的是一个尖锐的眼神。

“我完全了解你和西弗勒斯之间的...仇恨。”哈利和赫敏在听到邓布利多使用了斯内普的名字的时候快速交换了一个眼神。“但是...事情现在的情况比一年前更加紧迫了。西弗勒斯—斯内普教授—同样也这么认为。就像我一样，他认为你比一年前准备得更好了。”

哈利抬起头安静地坐了一会儿，看着金妮向圈里扔球而罗恩守着门。他再一次揉了揉他的伤疤，感觉到赫敏的手抓住了他的手，并且捏了捏他。

“我真希望能陪你一起去，”她真诚地说。

哈利回应的捏了回去，仿佛从朋友的支持中得到了力量。果断的挺直了肩膀，看向邓布利多的眼睛。

“好吧，所以我会和斯内普教授一起去，”他说道，并没有藏住语气里的忿恨。“那么，我们要去哪里？”

“我在海边有一个小屋，”邓布利多回答道。“它被很好地保护着——魔法上和物理上都是。”他几乎有些古怪的朝哈利笑着。“我几个月前自己就在那儿呆过一段时间，在我突然不得不离开霍格沃兹的时候...”他站了起来，正了正他刚刚被风吹歪的帽子。“只是三个星期而已，哈利，但你明天早晨就要离开。斯内普教授现在正在庞弗雷夫人那了解你要服用的魔药和康复训练。”

“我的啥？”没人告诉过他这个。

“康复训练，哈利。”赫敏回答道。“你大概会做一系列运动来使你的腿和胳膊恢复完全的活动能力。我在来霍格沃兹前一年滑雪摔断了腿，做过一整系列的康复运动呢。”

哈利从赫敏那看向邓布利多。

“赫敏说的很对。你需要恢复体力。魔药和其他魔法的治疗手段只能修复你受到的伤害，不能恢复他们原本的活动能力。既然你要在身体层面和心理层面都与斯内普教授合作，康复训练也许会让你的大脑封闭术训练更加成功。”

哈利叹了口气。他不仅仅要遭受魔药教授的心理攻击，而且斯内普还将要负责他身体上的折磨了。他不需要赫敏向他解释康复训练，他七岁的时候就见达力做过了。达力站在椅子上想要够到冰箱上的饼干罐时摔了下来，摔断了他的腿。每一次到了康复训练时间时，达力都哀嚎大哭着，佩妮姨妈不得不以答应给他雪糕为条件强制他出门。他深刻地记得在家中的那部分锻炼，佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父用手移动着达力的腿。想到这里，哈利不禁战栗了一下。邓布利多教授正好奇的看着他。

“斯内普想做这件事吗？”哈利问道。任何情况下和斯内普呆在一块儿都糟糕透了，但假如斯内普是被强迫和他呆在一起的...从邓布利多的反应看来，答案是显然的。

“斯内普教授很看重他的隐私，哈利。实话说，这并不是他希望选择的度过剩下的暑假的方式。但这是必要的，并且我请求他对此负责，他也答应了。”

哈利咽下了另一个抗议，苍白地微笑了一下。

“那好吧，”他安静地说。“只是三个星期而已。不管怎样，不可能比呆在徳思礼家更糟糕了。”

邓布利多听到哈利的评价时脸色紧绷了一些，但他没有立刻回答。

“我要求斯内普教授在接受这个安排的时候抛弃他目前对你的偏见，他也同意试一试。但是哈利，你必须也做相同的事。而且你要知道，他很你在一起的时候有可能会被伏地魔召唤。如果这件不幸的事发生了，他会留下指示给你的。”

哈利忍不住了。他正好有这个机会。他一定要问问......

“教授...您为什么相信他？”

邓布利多看着面前这个年轻人，他的右手仍被绷带缠着，被固定着，闪电一样的伤疤停在他的绿眼睛的上面。他的眼睛像极了莉莉。莉莉的儿子。

“因为我知道他为何而奋斗，”他最后说道，一边用手玩着手上的手套。“我愿意将自己的性命托付给他...还有你的。如果这还不够，那么你自己也不相信我。”

他站起来准备离开。“我将你学校的行李箱和其他的东西从徳思礼那拿到了访客的房间。海德薇在猫头鹰棚里，我们很乐意在你不在的时候在这照顾她。最后一件事，斯内普教授和庞弗雷夫人要求你今晚晚饭后去一趟医疗翼。现在我得走了。我还要为明天下午第一批到来的某些人做点准备。日安，波特先生，格兰杰小姐。”

“先生！邓布利多教授！”哈利在校长正要走下看台时站了起来。老人停了下来，转过头透过他半月形的镜片期待地看着哈利。

“怎么了，哈利？”

“您的手。您的手怎么了？为什么您戴着一只手套呢？”

邓布利多若有所思地看着那只手套，许久，拉了拉手套的底部，好让它更加贴合他的手指。

“那个，我的孩子，将会是另外一天的故事了。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

所以，大家猜到教授和小哈要去哪了吗？？？

斯哈海边度假(bushi)生活即将开启！！


	11. 移至lofter

由于网络问题访问AO3出现困难，我决定转移至lofter进行MOI的翻译  
Due to the unstable vpn I'm currently using(I honestly can't find any vpns that are actually stable or even functioning at all), I decide to use only lofter as my platform for translating MOI. I promise I will finish all of it, so don't worry.Here is the link to my lofter.  
Point指路🔽

https://separatumsemper.lofter.com/post/30a470a5_1c8d1bc24


End file.
